It All Started In The Rain
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: "Hey what are you doing out in the rain?" was the question that started everything for him, it led to a simple promise which led to his heart finally beginning to thaw from the cold that gripped it.But only when he lost her did he realise what she meant to him and once again the cold took hold of him.He was fire and she was ice,opposites.But you know what they say opposites attract
1. Chapter 1 How it started

**A/U: Hey guys finally got to start writing my NaLi fanfic, I've been writing for the past two months now and gotten some pretty good reviews so I'm confident with my abilities. Just so you guys know I've changed both Natsu and Lisanna's characters in this to suite my story better, I mean everywhere I look it's all NaLu on this site and no offence to the fans but the pairing is just to typical, I've strongly been hoping that Fairytail will pull a Naruto if you know what I mean. If you don't I won't risk spoilers but I just feel that Natsu and Lisanna's relationship was deliberately destroyed with her two year absence to make way for NaLu and it pisses me off when people make Lisanna out to be a bitch, saying she should have stayed dead or that she is useless and to those people I say go fuck yourself at least Lisanna uses her own magic to fight opponents from day one unlike a certain celestial spirit mage who uses spirits to fight in her stead *cough* Lucy Heartphillia. *cough* Look I have nothing against what the Mashima has planned for Fairytail in terms of relationships that is his decision not ours, not yours our mine his Fairytail is his property and I respect that but I just feel that because that Lucy is the main female protagonist others and the first we meet with Natsu the NaLu fans tend to cast off any real connection he has with any of the other female wizards in Fairytail even if Lisanna was his FIRST friend and if you ask me even if Natsu is an idiot there was something special. Just my opinion anyway sorry about the rant I really get carried away when it comes to these types of relationship. Okay this is a prologue chapter to the main story. Please do not let my rant detour you from reading the fanfic everyone has their own opinion and I need to respect that, so my utmost apologies. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **It All Started In The Rain-Prologue.**

"Hey what you doing out here in the rain?" a young white haired girl asked. She wore a plain pink dress that had a red ribbon around the neck of the dress, she had bright blue eyes and her voice was etched with worry and curiosity as she directed her question towards a young pink haired boy who sat on a ledge with a saddened look on his face, he looked to be around eleven years old the same as her.

"Huh, just, you're…" he said trying to remember her name from earlier.

"I'm Lisanna silly" The now known Lisanna replied.

"Yeah that's right, you're Mira's kid sister right" he said now remembering who the girl was.

"Yeah you got it, so Natsu what type of magic do you use, we haven't found out yet and why are you out here by yourself?" Lisanna asked the boy now known as Natsu. Natsu hasn't had that overall much contact with other people so he doesn't quite feel comfortable around.

"Please if we are gonna be part of the same family we gotta trust each other, oh wait know if it's like a secret I'll trade you mine for yours!" she said excitedly. Nodding in response to show he agreed Lisanna looked around to make sure that no-one was around to here. Seeing that no-one was around she sat down beside Natsu sharing the umbrella she carried between them.

"Okay my first secret is I'm not really Elfman and Mira's sister, they found me on their way to the guild and because we all look so alike I was passed off as their sister, of course I learned take-over magic to make sure the story fit together but that isn't my real magic." This really got Natsu's attention she was sharing something with him that only her pseudo brother and sister knew **"she must really want me to trust her"** he thought.

"The second thing is something even Elfman and Mira don't know about, you'll be the first person I'll have told this too." She said with a pink hue across her face. "Why would trust me with something so important?" he asked inquisitively. "I don't know something about you seems familiar, like you seem cold towards people and I guess if my secret helps you open up then it's worth it plus I want to be your friend and get to know you better." She answered giving him a joy filled smile that caused his cheeks to take on the same colour as his hair.

Making sure nobody was around she leaned over to his ear and whispered "I'm a dragonslayer." It took a while to register with Natsu it shocked him beyond words how this frail looking girl could possess the magic capable of defeating the mightiest creatures in the land. "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" he shouted at her. "Shhh! yes I'm serious, I'm the ice dragon slayer my dragons name was Glaceon the ice dragon Queen."

Natsu's face seem to light up into a smile much to Lisanna delight and confusion. "Why are you smiling to be honest I was expecting you to not believe in an instant?" His smile turned into a smirk when he lit his hand on fire, the flame was a mix of shade of blue and white. (Like Azuela's fire from Avatar the legend of Aang) The flame danced around his hand and gave off heat and at the same time no heat to the girl's amazement.

"Hahaha I believe you because I'm a dragonslayer as well, I'm the Azure dragonslayer and my father was Gandora the Azure dragon king." He said giving her a large smile that made her already present blush intensify. The two sat in silence for a little while until Lisanna broke the silence. "So your dragon did he disappear a couple of months ago on the 7th of July?" she asked the cheer in her voice no gone and tears threatened to escape.

His smile now gone also nearly on the brink of tears said "Y-yeah, wait your dragon disappeared as well, (Lisanna nods in response) both dragons on 7th day of the 7th month too weird. Still I won't stop looking for Gandora until I get my answers, I'll get stronger so I can see him again together we can get stronger, together one day we'll find our parents." He turned to her only to see the tears in her eyes and afraid he had done something wrong started to panic.

"Shit I'm sorry I don't know what I…" but he wasn't able to finish as the girl had thrown her arms around him causing him to fell warm inside, well warmer than usual, which was strange to the boy as fire wizard he never felt cold nor heat but he could feel this and it was nice. "Really will you help me find my mother, will you help me become strong enough to face her so I can ask why? Did she abandon me because I was weak or because she didn't care about me that's all I ever thought about after she left?" Lisanna cried out

"As my first friend I'll help you no matter what, I couldn't imagine our dragons abandoning us because we are weak, even if you say you are weak you're a lot stronger than me in ways, your kind, caring compassionate and put others first, you didn't even know me and made my well-being your priority, I wish I could be more like you. Physically I may be stronger but that doesn't count without heart to a dragon family is what is most important so no they definitely wouldn't abandon us because they thought we were weak if anything this is just another one of their tests and together we will pass it" He said smiling to her.

Clearing her eyes she started smiling again "you know you're really smart but you still haven't answered my other question." Lisanna said still curious as to why he wasn't enjoying his welcome to Fairytail party. "Thanks, well as you know adapting to being around humans isn't easy when you either lived on your own or with a dragon your entire life. So basically I'm not a people person but with your help I could probably be a bit less could towards them right." He said smile to her.

"Right I got your back, just make sure to keep my secret okay. Oh a one other thing were making a team." The girl proclaimed. "Well I won't complain, I'll keep your secret and making a team sounds like it will be fun besides if it's just me and you then I can help you practice your dragonslayer magic." He said as the pair got up Lisanna held out her hand extending her pinkie finger. "What are you doing?" Natsu his brand new friend. "It's a pinkie promise take your hand like mine and wrap your pinkie finger around mine." She explained

Doing as he was told Natsu raised his hand along and wrapped his little finger around Lisanna's. "So what are we promising?" he asked with a questioning look. "Simple we're promising that we'll be friends forever and that we'll always be looking out for one another" she said excitedly. "Deal, just remember if I start a fight with someone it's probably cause they pissed me off or hurt someone I care about" he said the last part while staring at her with a cherry smile which surprised the girl because she knew what she was implying. **"He says he cold towards people but what he just said was very caring he has a lot of potential"** she thought to herself. "But it will probably take me ages to get used to all the butt-heads in the guilds" He deadpanned **"Or maybe not."**

The two entered the guild together unnoticed by everyone except the present S-class wizards which was just Makarov and Laxus. Soon after though a red head came up to the two, she had scarlet hair done in plait and wore a blue skirt, black boots and a chest piece of armour along with some thin silver gauntlets. Lisanna had started walking over to Mira and Elfman leaving Natsu alone with the scarlet haired girl.

"So you're the new member of the guild, welcome to Fairytail My name is Erza scarlet, your name is Natsu but we don't know your second name mind telling me and if you don't mind telling me what magic do you use?" The red head now known as Erza asked Natsu. Their conversation had got the attention of a few of the younger mages in Fairytail.

"Man I hope she cleans his clock, it's kind of her initiation thing you know?" a raven haired boy known as Gray Fullbuster said as he waited in anticipation. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and yes I do mind I'm not in the mood to talk right now tin can." Natsu said plainly. Every member of Fairytail's Jaws dropped, well almost Mira was in Fits of Laughing saying how great this kid was, Laxus had a wide grin to see what would happen next and Erza was exuding a murderous aura.

"Here it comes" a cowering Gray said as he say Erza swiftly reach for the Pinkette's scaled scarf who now had his back turned to Erza as he walked towards the Strauss siblings. What happened next shocked everyone, as Erza's hand was about to grab the scarf Natsu grabbed her arm and flung her over his body so that she was lying down on the floor in front of the Dragon slayer who had a serious expression on his face.

"No-one touches the scarf unless I saw so got it red!" he scowled. Erza for one was still too shocked to move as was most of the other people in the guild. "Hey kid what's so special about that scarf anyway?" Laxus asked from the second floor of the Guild. "My father gave it to me before he disappeared." He replied **"no father, heh I can sympathize with you there kid."** Laxus thought to himself as he remembered how his grandfather the current guild master exiled his father from the guild which put their relationship in a dead end zone.

"If you want to know what my magic is that badly you could have just said please." Natsu then explained to Erza as he gave her a hand up causing the scarlet haired mage to blush a bit. "Erza's a cougar, she likes younger men!" shouted Mira from her table which caused Erza's blush to deepen and stutter her words while the rest of the guild laughed, the younger ones only understood the fact liked younger men and started laughing cause everyone else did.

"I d-d-d-don't l-like him!" she said stuttering badly. "Your face says otherwise," Laxus said from the second floor. "SHUT UP LAXUS!" a high pitched feminine voice said, the source of which surprised each and every member of the guild. "Aw is little Lisanna jealous that Erza got a head start on her?" Laxus mocked the Girl, normally as of late he would strike out against anyone who dared talk to like that, but he could never bring himself to actually strike and harm any of the younger generation so he would just mock them instead.

"No way if anyone has the head start it's me, me and Natsu agreed to form a team, and I'm his first friend." She exclaimed quickly as saying it was embarrassing. To say people were shocked that Lisanna, shy, little Lisanna actual did such a thing was an understatement. "I see, Natsu is this true?" Mirajane asked in sickly sweet manner.

"Y-yeah" he answered. He didn't know why but this women was terrifying every step she took towards him he could the murderous aura she emitted grow, but what made it even scarier was the fact she was hiding it behind that sweet smile of hers. "Mira don't hurt him, if you're worried about him protecting me he can don't worry he can, he's a dragonslayer." Lisanna explained to her pseudo sister, at hearing this kid was a dragonslayer Laxus and Makarov simultaneously spat out their drinks and shared a glance that said "we need to talk, NOW!"

"What!" the entire guild bar four shouted in unison as those four were the ones who knew of the existence of dragon slayers. "Come on Lisanna Dragons don't exist anymore so how could there be any dragonslayers?" a now stripped down Gray Fullbuster asks. "Gray your clothes! And dragons do exist, Natsu is a dragonslayer come on Natsu show them." She said with determination dragging Natsu outside by the hand while getting cheers from the crowd that followed them saying they looked so cute together.

The crowd gathered behind the proclaimed dragonslayer a betting pool had been made for whether Natsu was or wasn't a dragonslayer. The majority of the crowd had put it on he wasn't while taking advantage of their knowledge Laxus, Makarov and Lisanna had placed it on that he was. "What's going on here?" a deep masculine voice called from behind the crowd. "Ah Gildarts just some friendly betting, that boy out in the centre of the field there says he's a dragonslayer so we made bets to on whether or not he was." The old master explained.

"I'll take a piece of that, 500 jewel on that he is a dragon slayer." Placing his bet he then stood with his side and saw that Lisanna was staring at the young boy with a bright smile on her face. "Lisanna you wouldn't happen to have a crush on that boy would you, remember what Mira said any boy you liked had could only get her approval if he fought me seriously?" before Lisanna could utter a word Laxus spoke up.

"I don't think crush is the right word try in love, she already formed a team with him and it's only his first day." Laxus said in a teasing tone. "Hoh, you kids grow up so fast, but don't get ahead of yourself kid he's gotta get through me before you two can be a thing." Gildarts said with his usual troll face. "Gildarts, Laxus shut up, come on Master make them stop." Lisanna complained to the short guild master who was trying to contain his laughter.

"All right Natsu prove to us you're really a dragonslayer." The master shouted after regaining his composure. "Gladly!" he replied sternly. Taking up a steady, sturdy stance he started inhaling **"Azure Dragon's…"** arcing his head and body back, then bring them forward he blew into a funnel shape he created with his hands **"Roar!"** he shouted out as blue fire burst from funnel.

"Hahaha sorry kids looks like we win the bet, this boy is a true dragonslayer, and if you don't believe me well then the boy will no fight Gildarts to prove it." Makarov said with a sly smile "Eh!" the entire guild shouted in unison. "Hope your ready kid this'll decide whether you and little Lisanna get to become a team and as the strongest wizard in Fairytail I should warn you that I don't like to hold back." The ace of Fairytail said with a wry tone, this really interested Natsu greatly he knew the guild master ha to be strong but for someone to be stronger than them this really peaked his interest.

"Okay Gildarts I accept your challenge, but saying that I know I can't defeat you I just want to see how I measure up to someone said to be stronger than the master of the strongest guild." He said with a determined look. "Hoh, why would that be?" Gildarts asked the boys answer was very mature for someone of his age and intrigued the Crash mage. "Two reasons, first Lisanna is my first friend and we made a promise but I'll skip out on the details so this team is important to me." He said while sending a look towards said white haired girl electing a few awes and kawaii's from the crowd.

"And what would be the second be if you don't mind me asking?" Gildarts asked the boy curiously. The boy's mood became serious and transfixed upon the situation, "I have to become stronger, he is out there somewhere, my dragon, my father is out there somewhere and I have to get stronger before I can face him. Not in order to defeat him just to make him proud, I now fighting you will help me get there so I will make it my goal to surpass you before I find Gandora!" Natsu stated as pointed at Gildarts causing many members of the guild to Laugh at him but Gildarts could see the fire in his eyes and see the determination in his words.

"Well lets gets started, however to be fair I'll give you some handicaps." The older mage said breaking a branch off a nearby tree and drawing a circle around himself. "Okay kid hers the deal, I'm not allowed to set foot out of this circle all you have to do get me out of it and I'm only allowed to use defensive spells no offensive ones you cool with that?" he asked. Natsu eyed his opponent up and down a bit disappointed with the handicaps in place but then dismissed it as he realised without them he might end up in hospital or worse. "Yeah, get ready because here I come with everything I got."

" **Azure Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted out releasing the same blue stream of flames from his mouth as he did earlier. He was sure as powerful as Gildarts was no defensive spell would stop him from being pushed out of the tiny circle. However to his sudden shock he saw a white light breach his flames turning it into little cubes. "W-what the hell did you do?" he spat out in shock. "Hehe, it's a simple disassemble spell called shatter, it's a basic form of crash magic that becomes more powerful the stronger the casters magic is. **"He did that with just the basics of his magic, how freakin strong is this guy?"** Natsu thought to himself.

"You know it's not too late to give up." Gildarts mention to Natsu. "Yeah right like I'd give up, if I give up here I give up on my dream of finding my father, all us dragonslayers that were raised by dragons we all strive for the day we will find our foster parents, there are others out there like me, Gandora told me so, he said in Fiore there were a total of seven kids being raised by dragons. Those dragons were our family and they suddenly disappeared on July 7th, you may find it hard to believe that a dragon is capable of such feelings as love or compassion for others but you wouldn't know would you, if I quit here I'm a disgrace to slayers everywhere." He proclaimed as he produced a magic aura.

"Then prove it! Show me your strength, show me your resolve!" Gildarts said sternly Natsu then charged at Gildarts hand lit ablaze **"Azure Dragon's Cold Claw!"** the dragonslayer roared as he brought an icy blue flame coated hand in the shape of a claw down in an arcing motion, Lazily sticking out his hand Gildarts caught the attack causing an explosion to take place, he was expecting the flames to be hot seeing as it was fire but it was ice cold and actually felt a bit off ice cover his hand and the life of him couldn't understand why,

After the smoke had cleared Natsu jumped back to gain distance seeing as his attack hadn't caused any damage, his clothes weren't even scuffed or ruffed up from the explosion. "That's some impressive magic power you got there kid but you're not controlling it right, a lot of your magic is being wasted through unnecessary movements that and you probably don't have proper regulation over your magic container." The crash mage explained to Natsu leaving the boy shocked he always wondered why his attacks weren't as powerful as they should have been, that and his azure fire had been acting up these last few weeks.

"Doesn't matter this fight isn't over **Azure Dragon's Zero Flame Pulse!"** Natsu shouted in response as he rushed forward with a smug smile as he had quickly formulated a plot in his mind. Stopping in front of Gildarts who had his arms folded with a questioning look Natsu unleashed two swirling icy blue flames from his palms that quickly engulfed the crash mage in a maelstrom of fire leaving a large proportion of the crowd that was watching in shock.

Then according to the dragonslayer's plan the flames dispersed as powerful kick swept through the air the force of which tore up a large portion of the training ground but Natsu managed to expertly duck underneath it and aimed with all his force at Gildarts exposed weak spot. **"Azure Dragon's Iron fist!"** he shouted as a dark blue flame coated fist connected with Gildarts' family jewel causing the man to fall like a tree out of the circle. The male proportion only winced covering their own jewels as they could only imagined how much that would have hurt while the rest of the guild was just shocked that the new kid while proving he was a dragonslayer also beat Gildarts Clive the most powerful wizard in Fairytail.

"Ha old man I win, now you have to let me and Lisanna be a team" the boy smile with a cocky grin. Gildarts got up still clutching his jewels like you'd expect. "Yep you beat me, even if you had to stoop to some extremely low methods. However Next time we fight there ain't gonna be any handicaps I'll be going all out." The elder mage said smiling to the boy who returned the smile in the form of a grin.

"Okay how about n…ughehe!" He said leaping at the crash mage preparing for a real fight but couldn't finish what he was going to say before Gildarts had brought a karate chop to Natsu's head effectively knocking him out as well as creating a Natsu shaped hole in the Ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" most of the younger generation screamed at the sight they had witnessed, sure Gildarts was an idiot who couldn't tell left from right and didn't like it when he had to hold back but come on the kid only got here today and Gildarts had most likely given him Brain damage.

After an hour or so Natsu began to wake up in the infirmary, as he sat up he felt a weight on his left arm and looked to only see Lisanna passed out on his arm and his face immediately began to light up like a Christmas tree. A few thoughts ran through his head, like what Laxus would say if he saw the two of them, little did he know said lightning mage already did. Another thought was what would happen to him if that Mira girl seen them. Even though he knew they weren't really sisters he knew that Mira Lisanna as such.

Natsu's advanced draconic senses then picked the sound of footsteps outside the door. When the door opens he sees Gildarts walk in, he never really took in the man's appearance earlier, he was a tall man at least 6'02', his hair was auburn in colour and he had some similar coloured stubble. He wore no shirt only a slightly tattered cape that showed off his muscular physique and black Fairytail emblem on his chest. He wore lose baggy pants and metallic boots, his exposed arms were both wrapped half way from the wrist to the elbows in bandages and in one hand he was carrying a thick book.

"Come to gloat?" Natsu asked in a pissed off tone. "I'd think you have more to gloat about than me kid" Gildarts responded while glancing in the direction of Lisanna who was still attacked to Natsu's arm causing said dragonslayer to blush. "Hey I'm too young for that shit!" he replied irritated a visible tick mark on his forehead. "Not for much longer, but I didn't come to make fun of you Natsu here take this." Gildarts said to Natsu while handing him the book in his hand.

"How to control your magic?" Natsu read the title questioningly. "Natsu you have a lot of magic potential, learn to control that magic and you could become one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore, powerful enough to see Gandora again, I'm going on a couple of s-class missions it should take a few months to complete them all so by the time I get back your make will be under control and then we'll have a proper battle." He said to the boy giving him his own childish grin that said he looked forward to that day.

"Deal, remember Gildarts I won't stop until I beat you, cause from today forward you're are my goal, to become as strong as you, the day I become able to fight on par with you or surpass will be the day I know I can finally face Gandora." He said in a determined tone causing the elder mage to smile before leaving.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

A lot had happened since Gildarts had left, Natsu and Lisanna had formed their team and register under the name Team NaLi which they created using both their names or well Lisanna did anyway. The two would do missions together and would clear them easily, they were either high C-class or a low B-class wizards as they were both dragonslayers well one anyway the other was only a dragonslayer when on missions with Natsu when with her siblings she would use her take-over magic.

Never confident in her dragonslayer magic's offensive capabilities had gotten Natsu to help train when they were alone, that was after he quickly learned how to control his magic container. Lisanna quickly got the basics of dragonslayer magic down, like her roar, claw and wing attack and with ice being her element she gained a curtained degree over freezing things. Combine this with all the defensive, healing and enhancement spells her dragonslaying magic gave her put her somewhere near Natsu's power level for the time.

However the biggest revelation came around when Natsu was in the forest alone he had been trying to fell a tree simply to improve his strength physically. However after a few strikes his knuckles pulsed red with pain the compared to the slightly splintered bark of the tree, his pain was further amplified by a large egg dropping on his head.

Rushing back to the guild egg in hand he took Lisanna off to the side telling her he thought the egg was that of a dragon and wanted to hatch it with her, the two had taken the egg into the east forest and made a small thatched hut where they were going to hatch the egg of the supposed dragon. They had been doing so for the last few days with Lisanna making jokes about them husband and wife with the egg as their child and then about how some day that she could someday maybe be his real wife which always got the flustered reaction she loved so much from the boy however both would be lying if they said that they didn't have feelings in that general direction for one another.

The time spent together in the hut had become some of their best memories ever that they wouldn't trade even to see their dragons again. The two came back to the guild one day when the egg was missing, the two were frantic fearing that the Gorian Natsu beat earlier in the week had come for revenge. Much to their relief Elfman had taken the egg to make sure it was kept warm and only minutes later it hatched into a flying blue cat who was named Happy due to the fact that his birth seemed to bring happiness to the guild and so became the pseudo son of Natsu and Lisanna.

A few days had passed since then and Happy had gotten used to the guild, he was already born with the ability to fly, and had shortly gotten the ability of speech down that's to his pseudo parents. He flew around like any normal flying blue cat, annoyed guild mates with a few signature phrases that he developed but was never trusted with the fact that Lisanna was dragonslayer as that secret was Natsu's and Lisanna's alone.

"Hey Natsu I seen some really big footprints in the forest the other day, I'm not certain they are dragons, but at the same time I not certain they aren't." Lisanna said cheerfully to her best friend, team mate and "husband". "What, really lets go check it out. You coming Happy?" Natsu asked the blue feline who responded with his signature "AYE!"

The trio had made their way to their way to the area Lisanna had found the footprints, but much too Natsu's disappointment the footprints were not that of a dragon but most likely that of a forest Gorian. Beginning his long trek back to the guild he hadn't noticed that Lisanna was falling behind. "Hey wait up, I can't keep up!" she shouted at them snapping Natsu back to reality as a thick fog suddenly rolled in. "Oh sorry guess I spaced out be sure to keep up kay" he said to her turning his her over his left shoulder to face her at the bottom of the hill he was on.

They continued to trek onward and Natsu continued the same trek of thought **"Gandora where are you?"** which was interrupted by Happy "Natsu Lisanna is gone!" He said worryingly. "Aw man if Mira finds out I'm in trouble, and she'll probably make Erza help her beat me up as well…HANG ON LISANNA I'M COMING!" he shouted into the distance. He had searched for a good 5 minutes until he heard a feminine squeal he knew all too well and turned to see the same Gorian that tried to steal and eat happy as an egg. He seethed and snarled in anger as his azure fire coated his body.

"Hang on their kid I wouldn't do anything too hasty, one wrong move and your girly here gets squished." The Gorian said in a gruff voice. Allowing his flames to retreat he stood in a neutral stance and asked "what do you want?" The Gorian laughed explaining what he wanted will Lisanna's imagination took control again. "However I might give her back I you get down on your hands and knees apologize and beg me too hand over the girl."

Not one to put pride before the well-being of his friends and family he did as he was told only for as he expected the ape like creature to start beating him into the dirt. He was helpless to do anything, as the Gorian came over to Natsu with an enormous boulder preparing to crush the small boy underneath. But the boulder never made it to the ground but seemingly levitated in mid-air from the Gorian's and Lisanna's until they heard a voice which Lisanna immediately recognised.

"Gildarts!" she called out in excitement as the strongest mage in Fairytail showed up in the nick of time. Said mage the used his crash magic to disassemble the enormous rock into tiny cube like chunks, smirking at the stupefied Gorian he said with an air of authority in his voice "See here's how this is going to play out, first you're going to put the girl down and then you're going to walk away." Doing immediately as it was told the Gorian did so saying "Yes sir, of course" before marching away deeper into the forest.

Gildarts then turned to see a sulking Natsu who was clearly upset about how things played out, but he had to smile even though he had only briefly met the boy before he felt like he had known him for many years, and that under that cold exterior of his he really was just like any other child his age with the same tendencies. "I'm proud of you Natsu, you've grown you put the wellbeing of someone you care about before the needs of your pride, you could have easily defeated that Gorian but you wouldn't have risked it because your friend would got hurt…it takes a real man to do that." The crash mage said electing a smile from the pinkette which was soon wiped when Gildarts continued "or would you only have done that because it was Lisanna come on Natsu I now you guys have a special connection but spare a thought for the others in the guild" he said jokily now in troll face mode. (You know what I mean)

They were all walking back explaining what happened Gildarts remaining silent listening until he couldn't resist anymore, "Then again Natsu I suppose having a wife is pretty manly too." He said smugly getting blushes from both pre-teens. "Hey kid tell you what, I'm staying in town for a week or two how about you lot stop by my place tomorrow and play some catch?" the man said with an infectious smile. Natsu couldn't refuse, he'd spent most of his life growing up with a dragon and never knew who his real father was so he never got to experience that sort of human relationship. However here was Gildarts stepping out of his own way to spend time with him like a father would their child. To say the boy was happy was an understatement, since their mock fight he had heard stories from the master of Gildarts power, even the Master hadn't seen him go all and it made the boy idolize him, and now Natsu was starting to see him as a possible father figure something he lacked in terms of the human manner.

"Sure I'll be there!" he exclaimed excitedly and beamed the largest cheesiest smile he could make effectively causing Lisanna to smile at his antics, **"They're like a father and son, Natsu seems so open about who he is when he's around me Gildarts and Happy, together I'm sure we can make him warm up to the rest of the guild little by little!"** she thought inwardly before running up to Natsu's side making sure she didn't get lost again.

 **Time skip-4 years later.**

A lot of time had passed since then 4 years to be exact and a lot happened, Natsu and Gildarts had their fight Natsu got knocked out in a single blow obviously but that didn't stop him from trying again and again painfully each over the years. Gildarts left a few weeks earlier for his toughest challenge yet, a century quest; a quest that hasn't been completed within 100 years. Over the years the mature, smart, cold and isolated Natsu was replaced by a not so mature, still smart, warmer more sociable Natsu all thanks to one secret dragonslayer who also happened to have recently become his Girlfriend. Yep Lisanna Strauss Ice dragonslayer became Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend about a week after Gildarts left. The pair still kept team NaLi going strong doing more dangerous missions, as both slayers were now 15 years of age they were strong although over the last year or two Lisanna neglected training her dragonslayer magic to focus on animal soul so her sister wouldn't get suspicious of her.

This now left a very noticeable gap in terms of power between the slayers, but Lisanna didn't mind she had two magics to work with instead of one but she did feel bad for Natsu when they travelled on trains and other vehicles. She couldn't figure out why Natsu's motion sickness was so bad, if they had the time on their missions then she would walk with him to there their destination more time to spend together although they would have to make sure to keep any "antics" PG with Happy around. Even though she had spells for helping with motion sickness she knew that the recipient becomes more immune to the spells after every use so while he slept on her lap on a train journey back to magnolia she gave Natsu some of her Ice dragonslayer magic which went undiscovered by the Salamander for a long time. In these four years both Mirajane and Erza had become S-class wizards, Erza a year earlier because Mira was unlucky enough to get Laxus as her examiner which in short meant no mercy. As a result of the two new mages becoming S-class Makarov allowed anyone in the guild to go on a S-class mission as long as they were at last 14 years old and a S-class mage was the one who took the job which meant you had to be chosen to be on their team so not really anyone it was more down to Natural selection than anything.

Mira made a constant team of the Strauss siblings which meant that Team NaLi were always presses for mission time even if they were boyfriend and Girlfriend Natsu and Lisanna's mission only ever consisted of low A to high AA class missions which meant Mira's S class Mission got priority and often Left Natsu to do the mission himself. However in no way did he not get along with Mira for this petty reason, no Natsu got along with Mira quite well sometimes Mira would actually tease Lisanna about how she was going to steal her man. Natsu seemed to along with the Strauss siblings great, them, the master, Gildarts hell he would even have a decent conversation with Laxus every once in a while, these were the people he got along the best with even if Laxus was a cocky arrogant prick but hell he had the magic power and strength to back up his attitude.

While initially warmer to the rest of the Guild there were still some people he didn't get along so well with, said mages being Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He didn't know why they didn't like him so much, he tried to chat sometimes but they would just scoff at him ignoring his existence which did hurt inside quite a bit. If he had to guess why they didn't like him it was even after Erza became S-class she would continuously challenge him, this all started 2 years ago and since then Erza was never able to beat Natsu or as he went by the alias of Salamander. Sure every time they fought her skills would improve drastically and she was able to land more hits on him, she had speed and precision that far outclassed his but she lacked the pure physically brute force needed to deliver a blow that he would consider devastating, hell after a fight with Gildarts he had to assume it would be a long time before some-one or thing hit him that was that strong even if the old geezer was holding back, he just assumed that Gray didn't like him because he was fire and Gray was ice.

"Come on man it was one fish!" Natsu exclaimed to his furry feline companion. Natsu now 15 years old was now taller around '5'02 and was much more muscular than usual. Another change was his eyes instead off his usual black onyx orbs they had a slight blueish tinge to them. He wore open toed black sandals, white three quarter length baggy trousers and a brown belt. He wore an open black sleeveless vest with gold trim that exposed his muscular body and off course his white scale pattern scarf he got from Gandora. "It may have been one fish to you but to me it was my whole life!" the feline righteously exclaimed, "What? You're not making any sense what so ever" the pinkette said turning away from is partner. "Are you two fighting again, what have I told about fighting when I'm away?" Lisanna shouted a few feet away from the two after just arriving to the scene.

Lisanna had also gotten taller and was around '4'09, her hair was now a good bit longer reaching down to her shoulders with some bits of her fringe sweeping across her fringe which f course Natsu found very attractive. She wore a knee length red strapless dress the had bits of pink material held up by gold bangles exposing her red Fairytail emblem on her left shoulder which was the opposite of Natsu's whose was red on his right shoulder. "Come Natsu as the dad in the family it's your job to take care of our son not to make him all huffy and upset." She said sternly "Yeah I know." He replied "wait up, what the hell are you guys talking about, who's whose parents?" Happy questioned still not having not figured out what they meant.

"Yours you dum dum" the Azure slayer said plainly to the blue cat. "No offence Natsu but I don't consider to be father material" Happy replied nonchalantly waving his paw. "WHAT DID YOU SAW YOU LITTLE BLUE FUR BALL!" he roared in response causing the feline to scurry behind Lisanna. "Natsu be nice and Happy stop being a smart ass." Lisanna said half laughing at the two. Sighing in response to show his understanding Natsu walked calmly up to the blue cat and placed his hand on his head. "I'm sorry buddy, I shouldn't have eaten your fish, how about we go fishing tomorrow and I catch you a bunch of fish?" he said sincerely to the feline with his cheesy smile.

"Alright I forgive you, it seems you are a father worthy enough of such a magnificent son after all." The cat said to apparently no-one in particular as both his pseudo parents were walking in another direction. "SO you ready for our Date tonight?" Natsu asked walking beside Lisanna hands folded behind his head. "Hmmm let me think…" she said placing her index finger to the bottom of her head creating a thinking like pose. "Well I don't have anything else…" but she was interrupted by Mira's shout "Lisanna hurry up we're leaving for a mission pack your stuff up!" the she devil shouted at her.

"What you can't be serious we just got back, and now we have to leave again man this sucks I was going to leave on a date with Natsu!" she furiously exclaimed. "Sorry but you'll just have to forget about your pink haired boy toy tonight, this is an emergency S-class mission." Mira said sternly not backing down from her sisters gaze. "Hey what if I come with you guys that way we'll get the mission down faster, don't worry about the reward I'm good for money now so I'm only in this to make sure Lisanna gets back in time for our date. "Well that's a nice offer, and it's true that we're certainly tired from our other jobs." Mira said considering bringing him along. "No way I'm the only man needed on this mission, I can protect both of you perfectly myself!" Elfman said ranting on about how Natsu wasn't enough of a man for Lisanna but most of the time if not every time he was just joking he knew Natsu could be beat his ass from one side of the guild to the other.

"Ugh when he gets like this there's no convincing him sorry Natsu looks like our date will have to wait until tomorrow evening" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then running after her siblings to catch them up. When she got half she turned back to face him and called out "NATSU! Make sure look after Fairytail until I come back." She while winking and making the fairy sign that Laxus created so many years ago. Natsu only smiled and responded in kind, he watched his girlfriend run off into the distance standing in silence but thinking in volumes. **"Please come home safe, I know Mira is super strong but I can't help but worry… I'm over thinking this she'll come back tomorrow after the mission is done."** He thought to himself.

However she never did come back.

 **Next day: late afternoon Fairytail Guild hall.**

Natsu and Happy were rushing to the guild hall to get out of the rain, they hadn't been in the guild since early morning so they knew nothing of what transpired over the space of last night. The pair entered the guild and immediately the dark gloomy atmosphere hit them like a brick in the face, and that's when he picked up the salty scent of tears coming from Mirajane of all people. He froze at the sight before him both Mirajane and Elfman were heavily bandaged and crying but there was no sign of Lisanna which only could have meant one thing. Mira's head rose and her face froze when she saw her sister's boyfriend in front of her, seeing her face all the other guild members followed the line of sight until it reached Natsu. No-one in the guild had the heart to speak up not even the Master or Laxus, Mira tried to say something but he ran tears were all she saw as he ran leaving Happy behind him.

" **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening not her anybody but her! It can't be true, it has to be one of Mira and Erza's sick twisted jokes"** he thought to himself in panicked and fearful manner he couldn't lose the person who saved him from his darkness. Back at the guild minutes turned into hours and the guild now although still grieving the loss of a family member had their thoughts on Natsu who ran off. "I'm worried at Natsu to have gone through what he already went through as well as losing someone he has cared about so much I 'm he's taking this loss just as bad as Mira and Elfman if not worse, I'm worried he'll blame himself for her death but I'm worried that all of Lisanna's hard work to bring that boy out of his shell will be reversed." Makarov said taking a swig of his ale.

However just as he set the mug down his worst fear was realised, he heard the most inhuman roar imaginable it sounded more draconic than anything. (Imagine Natsu's roar when he uses lightning flame dragon mode for the first time but toned down a bit.) A sudden burst of magic followed the roar and exude a cold aura that would freeze your very soul if were close enough to it the aura was exactly like the one he gave out on his first day at the guild only way stronger probably of Mirajane's level when using Satan Soul. Fear, anger sorrow all these emotions combined with the grief he felt amplified his magic tenfold but not in a good way. **"Flames of Emotion that magic would be rare even in fire dragonslayers, his azure flames of destruction bend to the will of his emotions. You truly are a powerful young wizard but Natsu this won't help you get over your loss you need to find yourself, fight your fear in the flames Natsu."** Makarov thought looking towards the direction of the east forest.

"Ahhhh!" was all that could be heard for miles around, the came from Natsu Dragneel, he was in front of a grave stone he made and placed in front of their thatched hutch for Lisanna. His screams radiated anger and sorrow along with the massive pillar of Azure fire that shot up into the sky. Memories of him and Lisanna came flooding back to him intensifying the emotions he felt, especially the memory when they were out in the rain together and promised to always look out for each other. He realised that he had broken his promise and there was no way to fix it, placing his hands over his face he muffled his draconic screams but the same couldn't be said for his magic. His blue Azure flames were slowly deepening in colour retaining their blue shade but filtered more towards a black colour.

Memories kept playing over in his mind, times where he wished he had changed things, he wished he had went on the mission with them, he wished he had answered Lisanna when they were kids when she asked to be his wife someday and then the flames and pain subsided his memories fell upon the memory of then out in the rain together and he wished he had told her how he felt. Though he may not have realised it then Natsu knew he was and always will be in love with Lisanna because for him it all started in the rain.

 **End chapter**

 **A/U Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm so sorry about my rant I just got carried away and realise that everyone has their opinion so I hope you liked the liked the chapter, fav follow if you like the story cause every little helps.**


	2. Chapter 2 I Need To Be Stronger

**Okay this is the start of the story and it starts off a year after Lisanna's death where we catch up on wat Natsu has been doing this entire time before moving into the present of the story. Just so you know chapters will be shorter now I just did eight thousand words because I was on a roll, so chapters will be four to six thousand words in length to speed up the rate at which the story is updated and so you know because of how strong I made Natsu in this story other characters will be stronger as well mainly the bade guys but some of the good guys as well. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and if anyone has any story suggestion for me to write they are welcome they don't have to be Fairytail they can be other anime providing I've watched them.**

" **I need to be stronger, I have to be stronger for Mira, Elfman the guild and for Lisanna. I can't let anything like this happen again."** Natsu thought to himself as he had finally calmed down. "I need to find him in order to get stronger, Gandora is the only one who can make me stronger. This is goodbye Fairytail…for now at least." Natsu said to no-one in particular before he started to walk away towards the mountains that were in the opposite direction of Magnolia, he walked as if there was no emotion in his being each step he took seemed heavier and heavier, the more he waked the more lifeless he seemed.

That was a little over a year ago and now Fairytail are well aware of his disappearance thanks to a note he left that was discovered by Happy a few days after Lisanna's death. It explained his sudden departure and that he didn't know when he'd back, the letter also told them not to look for him as he had no intention of returning to Fairytail until he was ready to himself. But of course the members ignored his request and set out looking for him as soon as possible and to date none have succeeded in finding him.

Now one year later in the year X783 July 7th we find Natsu Dragneel on the borders of Fiore still searching for Gandora. His year of searching was not a total waste though as after 2 months of searching with no results Natsu took it upon himself to get stronger and over the last 10 months he training proved very effective. He had managed to create some new spells and had actually master two secret arts which he only ever used when in a dire situation, his training consisted of his one of his usual sessions but to the more extreme measures and fighting anything that attacked him which included dark guild wizards and powerful creatures like forest Wyverns.

All in all Natsu had gotten a lot more powerful but in his opinion not strong enough. "Dammit it's not enough, I need more power!" Natsu shouted aloud to himself after destroying a large part of a forest with his roar. It was never enough for Natsu, he was never strong enough not in his opinion anyway, unfortunately Natsu had become obsessed with gaining more power and it was becoming hard for him to find tough opponents so much so that whenever he was around people and heard rumours of incredibly strong beast he would go looking for them even if it was just rumours he needed strong opponents and that's why we are here now at the edges of Fiore where there was the supposed sitting of a black dragon that was so powerful it roar could recreate the landscape around it, no not it breath attack but its actual roar.

To say the Salamander was intrigued by the rumour of such a powerful creature was an understatement, as of recent he wanted to know how he stacked up against a dragon, he wanted to see if he could live up to his name sack even if he knew he wasn't as powerful as Gildarts, the Master or Laxus he wanted to try because in terms of power these were people he respected and if he could slay a dragon then he would be one step closer to his goal. But alas there was no black dragon here at least there was but not anymore. So naturally frustrated at this upset Natsu released his rage upon the surrounding forest.

"Dammit! Is the best I can do? Is this all I'm capable of?" He asked himself in rage planting his fist into a nearby tree. "Why? Why am I so weak, why aren't I strong enough to protect the people I care about?" Natsu asked himself again his anger subsiding turning into sorrow as he started to cry into his free arm while leaning against a tree.

A few minutes past before he calmed to see the state of the area he was in, it looked the same as anyplace after he lost his temper and recently it had been getting worse. Usually the area would be a bit torn up with some singed foliage but today had been the worst yet, the ground was even more torn up than usual so much so that it looked like a small fissure had split the area open and the trees in that surrounded him had either their leaves burnt off or had caught fire themselves. In a way it looked beautiful and enchanting, like a scene from a fairy tale. The trees that burned ablaze with the azure fire almost looked like will wisps that were guiding the way to somewhere, but it was nothing more than destruction, beautiful destruction and as much as he tried to hold back on missions while at the guild to ensure property damage wasn't an issue he still earned the such titles as emperor of destruction and master of disaster which one could view it as because if you saw what would happen after a mission you would think the village or town had been hit by a full scale disaster.

" **It been over a year since I left Fairytail, I wonder should I go back or should I continue to train."** Natsu thought internally pondering his choices. **"If I were to leave now for Magnolia I would be back there a little over a year from now not counting using transportation. Option number two I could stay out here and continue to train, but even so I can't leave Happy by himself for God knows how long. I guess I could continue my training on my way back, knowing Fairytail they'll get themselves into trouble somehow."** He debated internally, but the guilt of leaving his partner/foster son behind won out, "Guess I'm going home" Natsu said in a not overly excited tone.

While Natsu did have people he was still was friendly with at the guild he had changed again in more than one way. Yes he had become stronger but his personality was slowly creeping back to his old cold self, ever since Lisanna's death all her work that had changed him into a warmer more friendly person had been undone, his physical appearance changed as well he was now taller and more muscular than before at least "5'08" and if he could be described he looked like a smaller leaner version of Laxus **.** He rarely spoke to anyone and only did so to ascertain information on rumours about dragons and anything he deemed interesting but that was the height of it. Natsu then then started walking in the direction of Magnolia from what he could remember anyway, he had been all over Fiore and even a bit into the abandoned zones that were said to contain some of most powerful creatures in Earthland, so it wasn't that easy to remember which way was which.

Natsu has now set off on his return home journey it would be a long but interesting trip as he was soon to find out but the most interesting thing was how the members of Fairytail were gonna react when he returned, only time will tell whether Natsu's time of solitude had actually done him any good. As he walked into the sunset each stride still as lifeless as the last he wondered to himself **"Was what I actually done for everyone else or was I running away from you…Lisanna"** he thought to himself as a slight frown made its way onto his giving telling him he already knew the answer.

 **10 Months later**

It had been ten months since Natsu set out on his journey home and it had come up to the two year mark now but he was making good time. As off right now he wasn't far from the other side of so he reckoned it would only take another month or two before he was back in Magnolia. If he was being honest he was quite excited contrary to when he set out, he wanted to get back to Fairytail to see how everyone was doing, and he actually wanted to see the stripper and tin can. But most importantly he wanted to see Mira and Elfman to see how they were dealing with the loss, it had occurred to him over the last few months that his sudden leaving after Lisanna's death might have resulted in Mira and Elfman thinking that he blamed them for her death so they were the people he would first have a talk with.

Natsu was torn from his thoughts by a high pitched scream and of course his instincts came into effect causing him to sprint faster than humanly possible. Using his heightened senses of hearing and smell he effortlessly pinpointed the source of the scream and the reason it was caused. Within a minute he found the source of the scream and before him he saw a group of men gathered around a beaten small child. The men turned around feeling the temperature sudden spike in temperature only to see a monster clad in blue fire the only the only visible thing from with the fire are a pair of glowing red predatory eyes and the obscured shape of its body.

The men quivered with fear at the sight before them, from what Natsu could tell in fit of anger they were Dark mages but he couldn't tell which guild they belonged to. The dark mages started to separate in different directions it gave Natsu a clear look at what they had done to the small child which he now saw was a young girl probably around 5-6 years old. The child was barely conscious due to the various injuries she was given, her ace was bruised and her arms were cut with droplets of blood leaking out. Her half lidded eyes almost concealed her crimson eyes while her short silver was ruffed up making it stick out in all directions.

Seeing the visible injuries present on the girl caused Natsu anger to spike and the fire that surrounded him Dance as it mimicked his emotional state. The group of men decided to make a run for it splitting off in different direction but were all halted as the fire that surround Natsu's body dispersed from it creating a ring of fire encircling everyone prevent the men from escaping. "What are you?" one of the men asked as he turned around to now get a good look at the monsters figure. They were all surprised especially the child when they saw a pink haired teen with slightly tattered clothes, white scaled scarf and blueish onyx eyes that felt as if they could stare into your very soul.

"A boy, hah your little trick had us fooled for a moment. But do you think you can beat all six of us?" Another said while laughing, most likely the leader of the group. "I don't think I can I know I can, you're gonna pay for what you've done to her." Natsu answered with conviction. "Don't try and…ugh." The man said but could not finish as a blue flaming fist made contact with his skull which made a very satisfying crunching sound.

All watched in awe especially the child, she couldn't believe that the pink haired teen closed the ten metre gap between himself and the dark mage faster than she could blink, she watched in fascination as the blue fire danced around his body leaving no burn Marks. "W-what are you?" another one of the dark mages stuttered out in fear. "What am I, I'm a Dragon and you've pissed me off!" He stated in anger making whatever souls the dark mages hade quiver at the sheer tone of his voice which resembled a feral growl.

" **Azure Dragon's Spiral Fang Blade!"** Natsu shouted as he pushed off the ground with tremendous speed that made him only visible as a blur, his arms coated in his azure fire as he started to spin causing flaming dagger like objects to fly off his arms striking all the men with such speed and force it sent them into an unconsciousness. The child looked in awe at the spectacle she had witnessed before her, the pink haired teen had dispersed the men with a spectacular display of fire the likes of which he has never seen.

"Are you okay? Hey u listening?" she heard the teen call snapping her out of her daze. Natsu walked up to the child and kneeled in front of her, "What happened that they were chasing you?" He asked the girl who started tearing up at the memory. "Everyone…they killed them all, mama…everyone" she said the fear and sorrow of the memory flooding her voice as she cried out. Natsu hadn't handled comforting people in a long time and so he did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, where's your dad maybe we can find him." Natsu said trying his best to comfort the child. "I don't know, I've never met my dad." She replied surprising Natsu, he knew what it was like to not know your father, he had Gandora but he knew that Gandora wasn't his actual father and it nagged at him why his parents left him. "I'm sorry I didn't know… but I do know how you feel because growing up I never met my parents or if I did I can't remember them." Natsu said in a low voce that sounded a little pained while saying it.

"Really? You're not making it up." The child questioned in disbelief. "Why would I make something like that up? I wish I did but it's true, I woke up one day with no memory of my past nothing except my name. I wandered aimlessly through woodland until eventually he found me." Natsu explained to the child reassuring her that he knew how she felt. "Who found you?" She questioned in curiosity as she wiped the tears from her face.

"A dragon, his name was Gandora and he raised me as his own and taught me magic. He became the father I needed and I couldn't have been happier…but those times didn't last because after a few years he disappeared without a trace. Ever since then I've been looking for him but I've never found him, so you see in a way I kind of lost my parents twice." He answered in a low tone that sounded like it was filled with pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" "Don't worry about you didn't know by the way I'm Natsu Dragneel, what's your name?" Natsu asked her. "Mashiro…Mashiro Amori" she answered timidly. An awkward silence came between the two, it grew more and more uncomfortable until Natsu decided to break it. He stood up from his kneeling position and started looking off in the direction of before saying "So Mashiro do you have anywhere to go?" Natsu asked concerned about the girl's well-being.

"No…I have no-one left and nowhere to go." She whispered in a shaky tone. Natsu then turned to face Mashiro showing a small smile on his face, he then placed a hand on her head and started flattening out her ruffed up hair before saying "I know the perfect place for you, somewhere where you can have a family again…Fairytail." The child looked at Natsu with starry eyes at the prospect at having a family again. "So would that make you my daddy?" The child questioned in a tone of pre innocence catching Natsu off guard, he had no idea how to respond to such a question.

However Natsu understood the meaning behind the question as well as the pain in living in the world with a parent which he did for some time after Igneel's disappearance. "Well I suppose for now we could say that, but I'm sure there are more people in Fairytail who'd make a better dad than me." Natsu replied to her scratching the back of his head unsure whether he was making the right decision or not. Before he could make a compromise the child had already jumped at him and started hugging him tightly while slightly crying.

"No it has to be you, you already saved me and protected me like a dad would so it has to be you." She whispered in a happy tone. He didn't know how he would do it, sure he raised Happy but he had Lisanna and even then it was difficult but how would he do this by himself, yet there was something about her wanting him to be her father that compelled him to it. He knew the pains of not growing up without one and as sure as hell he didn't want to her to feel that pain. "Sure, why not I mean it sort of reminds me of what Gandora done for me so I guess that makes me your dad." He replied smiling as he remembered the day the royal blue scaled dragon found him as a child.

Hearing his words Mashiro leap at Natsu knocking him on his ass as he wasn't expecting it, she didn't say anything she just hugged too happy to say how she felt but it didn't matter because her actions conveyed how she felt. "Okay I'll take that as a thank you. But first things first we need to get yo some warm clothes and food before we set off for Fairytail because we have to travel over a mountain." Natsu said while pointing at , Mashiro nodded in response while smiling before taking his hand and walking away.

 **3 hours later**

After getting her some warm clothes, food and her own set of supplies in a village a few miles away Mashiro and Natsu set off towards , while getting the supplies they sorted out some minor details like whether or not she should call him Natsu or dad. They eventually sorted it out to Mashiro calling him whatever she was most comfortable with which was of course dad, Natsu was actually quite happy with that, though he did find it a bit strange to be called that at such a young age after all he was not that long after turning 17 but still being called one gave him a warm feeling, one he hadn't felt since **she** died.

"Dad how long will it take us to get to Fairytail?" Mashiro asked waiting in anticipation for when she would get to meet the rest of her new family, truth be told Mashiro felt weird calling Natsu father not because she didn't know a lot about him but due to the fact she never had anyone to call dad, she grew up all those years only knowing her mother with no-one to call dad so it was a new sensation one she was unfamiliar with but one she also felt comfortable with. "If my calculation are correct then if we keep up this pace we should be there in one and half to two months." Natsu answered her truthfully when he noticed the suddenly formed thunder clouds up ahead causing him to smile.

"Dad why are you smiling?" Mashiro asked curiously while walking with her hands folded behind her head mimicking Natsu something she said she'd be doing a lot since he was so awesome. "No reason I just saw someone from Fairytail" he answered truthfully as thunderclouds didn't natural form so quickly and there was only one person he knew that could cause them too. "What where? I can't see them." Mashiro said in a surprised tone while frantically looking around. Natsu then placed his hand on her head and turned it towards the thunderclouds that resided over .

"See those clouds my friend's magic allows him to travel over large distance by turning himself into a lightning bolt, he so powerful that when he uses a lot of magic that thunderclouds will start forming immediately, his name is Laxus Dreyar and he is one of the few friends I have in the guild." Natsu said to her while grinning at the prospect of seeing how weighed up against Laxus now after his training. "Wow he sounds awesome. What did you mean few friends if everyone in Fairytail is family then aren't you all friends?" Mashiro asked thoroughly confused because the way Natsu had described Fairytail he made it sound like everyone were friends.

"Well you see that's complicated…long story short when I first joined the guild I didn't try to get along with anyone because I didn't know how to act around people, but then someone helped me and she became my first friend, thanks to her I managed to make friends with most of the core members of the guild but needless to say I didn't get along with some people even though I tried to they wanted nothing to do with me. So as the years went on I made friends with most of the guild, got to know them but that was it, because there is always that group of people that you trust most. While they consider me their friend I considered them more as acquaintances because I wasn't that close with them, I was only ever close with the core members of the guild because I wasn't much of a people person." Natsu explained before telling her that he would tell her the full story at a different time.

Mashiro giggled before saying "you're strange daddy" she said with a smile which caused the dragonslayer to smile and chuckle a little. "I suppose I am, aren't I" he replied causing the child to laugh a little harder. "Don't worry Mashiro you'll be with your new family soon and then you be able to become a member of Fairytail and learn magic just like me." Natsu said in a high spirited voice. "Does that mean I can learn dragonslayer magic like you?" She asked with optimism and slight curiosity to which Natsu asked "Why do you want to learn Dragonslayer magic?" he asked the child with an equally curious tone.

Mashiro then brought her hands up to her face and clenched them tightly into fists and her whole body started shaking which Natsu noticed. "When they attacked me and everyone…I felt…I felt so scared so well I don't know how to describe I other than scared. They took away all I had and well when I saw you use your powers to defeat them so easily I knew I wanted to be like that but I don't understand why." She explained as tears started to pool in her eyes, she may not have known the reason but Natsu did and he brought her into a hug before explaining what she felt.

"Mashiro what you felt is completely natural, for someone so young to have gone through what you have and come out of it mostly unharmed is amazing, I get it I completely understand what you're trying to say even if you don't understand it yourself. What your trying say is that you felt that you hadn't the power to do anything but you want to change that, you want to become stronger to stop anything like that ever happening again you feel guilty that you're the only one who survived but let me tell you something even though I don't know your mother I'm sure she'd be proud to know that you survived and by simply living on you are honouring everyone in your village. You understand?" Natsu said in a calm and caring manner to make Mashiro feel at ease.

"I think so" she said shakily as she wiped away her tears, "That's a girl." Natsu said in a proud tone before lifting Mashiro up onto his shoulders. "If you want to learn Dragonslayer magic I guess I could teach you although I've never heard of anyone being able to learn it without being taught by a dragon but I guess I could give it a go but you have to unlock your magical container." He said with a wise tone to his voice except he forgot that Mashiro wouldn't know what a magical container. "Magical container? Does that help me use magic?" Mashiro asked in a confused tone not knowing she was partly right.

"Well sort of, you see your right in that it helps you use magic but it works more in a sense of that being where the magic in your body is stored. In simple terms think of like a glass of water the more water there is in the glass the fuller it gets, the less water there is the closer the glass is to being empty. Your magic container acts exactly the same, the fuller you container is the more magic you can use and the stronger it is, the smaller your container is the less magic you have but you can always expand your magic container by meditating and concentrating really hard." He explained gaining a confused look from the child but couldn't see it because he was carrying her on his shoulder.

"I think I understand daddy." Mashiro replied in an unsure tone while scratching her head. "Hahaha don't worry you completely understand after we get to the guild but in the mean time I can help unlock your magical container and teach you some basic fire magic." He told her laughing slightly as she was starting to remind Natsu of himself in his younger days when he learnt the basic of Magic from Gandora before he made Natsu study so hard he would be awake three days in a row before a test on the fourth which caused him to shudder slightly at the happy yet painful memories of Gandora's teaching method. "Yeah magic I can't wait." Mashiro cheered happily which made the dragonslayer smile now thinking he could do this even if it was by himself.

 **2 Months later**

It had been two months since Natsu had adopted Mashiro and the two had gotten really close, so much so that you wouldn't be able to tell that Mashiro was adopted because Mashiro had begged Natsu to let her change her hair colour to pink which caused slight arguments because Natsu believed that no parent would allow a six year old to dye their hair and the fact his hair wasn't pink it was salmon. But he eventually gave in when Mashiro unleashed her deadliest weapon at her disposal…the puppy dog eyes! Whenever she did this Natsu would instantly fold like a cheap suit despite his best efforts so one short stop at a small town not far from Magnolia and Natsu took her to a salon to which he knew the owner due to working circumstances and collected on a favour.

The two were now on the outskirts of Magnolia and were slowly walking through the outskirts, Mashiro's hair had grown a bit longer in the two months and it was now at shoulder length and a small fringe that came over her left eye. However the most noticeable change was that Mashiro's fringe was pink while the rest of her hair was still silver, she didn't have many physical changes like Natsu who now had a few scares on his arms but overall his appearance hadn't changed apart from his physique. They walked for at least 20 minutes before they were in front of Fairy which caused a gentle smile to spread across the dragonslayers face while a look of anticipation was spread across Mashiro's.

"Well you ready?" Natsu asked not needing to hear Mashiro say yes because he already knew what she would say because she was bouncing with excitement. Mashiro just nodded as she bounced on the spot, Natsu just took a deep breath as he walked up to the doors of the guild with Mashiro in tow before he Kicked open the doors "HEY GUYS I'M STILL ALIVE!" he shouted into guild gaining the shocked expressions from everyone present in the guild who all simultaneously yelled in surprise and disbelief…

"NNNAAATTTSSSUUU!"

 **Finally got the next chapter wrote man I don't know why I wrote this chapter like I did but I think it had something to do with not sleeping for a few days which led to writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause were going to get into the real thing for the next chapter which will have a time skip at some point leading up to the Edolas arc which will be slightly changed to accommodate the story. That arc should take at least 3 chapters or that's what I'm planning on. The start of the next chapter will be how the guild reacts with either Erza challenging Natsu to a fight or Natsu challenging Laxus to a fight. Until next time, remember review fav and follow**


	3. Chapter 3 Return and Recap

**Okay I'm back with the next chapter, just so you know this will have a time-skip in it up until the start of the Edolas arc with a recap of the more important events that happen in the time skip, also I'm probably gonna reshape the whole Edolas arc as well but while still keeping the general idea of the arc you'll know what I mean when you read it. This chapter will also hint at multiple pairings Like LaLu, NaMi and Miraxus but none are for definite yet except for NaLi of course. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember fav, follow and review**

"NNNAAATTTSSSUUU!"

Every member stood in awe at their long lost pink haired dragonslayer, he was finally back after two years he had finally returned. Some members had smiles plastered on their faces, some were failing miserably at holding back their tears and others were doing both. One particular member had the biggest grin on his face as he stood up on the second floor his arms folded as his eyes locked with Natsu's, both stared at each other in silence with smirks plastered on their face.

"So Natsu who's the shrimp?" the man asked, "Geez I'm gone 2 years and that's the first thing you ask me, well it's nice to see you too Laxus" Natsu relied sarcastically, "Well I'm just curious as to why there's some kid whose returned to the guild with my friend after he's been gone for 2 years" Laxus replied back in an equally sarcastic tone as he made his way down to Natsu.

The two stood in front of each other once again in silence as blue flames flickered of Natsu's body while golden arcing lightning started flowing off of Laxus' body. Everyone thought there was going to be another fight between the two where Laxus would end up KOing Natsu in a few hits, however that thought dissipated when the two locked hands as their retrospective elements sparked and flared around each other's hands.

"Daddy who is he?" Mashiro asked and all the laughter and cheering died down with everyone's jaw going slack, even Laxus couldn't utter words. "WHAT!" everyone shouted wondering what the hell had happened in Natsu's two years away from the Guild. "Haha yeah stuff happened don't worry I'll tell you later but not until after I talk to Mirajane and Elfman, does anyone know where they are?" Natsu asked as he wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible so things didn't any more awkward. "Were here Natsu" a familiar voice called out from the bar but when he turned to face the source of the voice he swore it was a different person, "MMMIIIRRRAAA! What the hell happened you look…really girly and pretty" Natsu shouted as he saw Mira but she completely changed, she no longer wore gothic style clothing but instead was wearing a nice pinkish burgundy coloured dress which suited her very nicely.

Mira felt conflicted at what he said, on the one hand she felt embarrassed that he admitted she was pretty but one the other hand he said that she now looked girly which annoyed her a bit because the way he said it made it sound like he only realised now that she was a girl. Mira decided to pout in a childish manner before saying "For your information Natsu I am a girl, secondly I've always been pretty and finally I just decided it was time for a change" Mira replied half truthfully. Natsu sighed as he could no longer feel the strong magic within her, it was miniscule compared to what it used to be. He could only deduce that she blamed herself so much for Lisanna's death that she stopped using her magic all together.

Placing a hand on her shoulder and looking between her and Elfman who sat beside him at the bar brought them into a hug surprising them both. "I'm glad you guys are safe, I never had the chance to say it 2 years ago. If you've ever thought I blamed you for what happened to Lisanna I don't want you to ever think that, you are my family and two of my best friends. What happened then happened it isn't your fault, we all have to die someday we just never know when the important thing is we live on for them" Natsu said tightening the hug as all three of them started crying.

A few moments passed before they calmed down and the guild started to break out into an everyday Fairytail brawling party. However before this could take place Natsu took Mashiro up onto the stage and shouting out gained every members attention. "Okay listen up every this here is Mashiro Dragneel and yeah, she's my daughter!" Natsu shouted out as he placed his hands on Mashiro's shoulders. Once again the guild grew deathly silent as they stared at Natsu in disbelief.

"Natsu how is that even possible? You must have been like 12 when you it" a random guild member said causing Natsu's expression to darken. "I adopted her so she's gonna become a member, I found her outside her village so I took her in. Is there a problem with that?" Natsu stated in an intimidating tone as he saw Mashiro's expression sadden.

"WE'VE GOT A NEW MEMBER!" the entire guild cheered out in unison, well most of them anyway as Laxus just retreated back to his corner after he introduced himself as he wasn't what you call a socially active person.

The next few hours were spent partying and allowing Mashiro to get to know the other guild members, Mashiro instantly loved the guild it was everything Natsu had told her it was, the guild was fun, lively and there was never a dull moment. Although there weren't many people Mashiro's age apart from Romeo but there were other people who she instantly hit it off with. These people included Levy because Mashiro originally thought she was only a few years older than her, Cana because she was really funny and Mirajane and Elfman because they seemed really close with her 'dad' that and they were extremely kind and welcoming.

Mashiro had actually tried to get to know Laxus because he also seemed really close with Natsu but she chickened out because she thought he was kind of scary. So after all the formalities and partying it was approaching 5pm and Mashiro had just received her guild mark from Mira. She got the mark in the same spot and colour as Natsu's and when asked why she said she was gonna be just like her dad except stronger which caused everyone to laugh and smile at her determination.

"Hey Mira I just noticed but where are Gramps, Erza, Happy and the stripper?" Natsu asked after downing his mug of ale, "Well last I heard Master was at the guild master's meeting while Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy went on a mission to defeat a dark guild but that was a few days ago." Mira replied confused when she saw Natsu's equally confused face. "Lucy?" Natsu asked still confused as he didn't know of any member that went by that name.

"Oh right you weren't here, well surprisingly enough Laxus went to Hargeon when he heard a rumour of a Salamander, so he went to investigate but found out that it was actually a slave trader who was using your moniker and the name of Fairytail to trick girls and using sleep and charm magic was going to transport them across the border. Lucy was one of these girls and got tricked because she wanted to join Fairytail so when Laxus found his ship after hearing this as you can imagine boom. Anyway Laxus told Lucy that he was a Fairytail wizard and left telling her that we were stationed in Magnolia so the following day she made her way and joined." Mira explained in surprised tone.

"Wait Laxus actually helped someone for free?" Natsu questioned in disbelief because as long as he had known Laxus he rarely ever did anything for anyone without getting something in return himself being one of the only exceptions. "Well I wouldn't say he did it out of kindness it was more like he thought she was Hot and wanted to score with her" Mira said with a slight pang of jealously in her voice. "Is that so, oh yeah that reminds me I need to talk to him about something. You mind looking after Mashiro while I talk with him?" Natsu asked before making his way to the second floor with two drinks.

Setting a drink down in front of Laxus Natsu sat opposite him, they sat in silence for a minute before Natsu spoke up. "So are you still planning on going through with it?" Natsu half-heartedly asked already knowing the answer, "Like I said last time it will depend on how things go, but I'm pushing more towards yes. However if something should happen that I can't stand then I will most definitely carry on with my plan." Laxus explained with an emotionless expression.

"Now let me ask you something?" Laxus said before taking a swig from his drink, "Fire away" Natsu replied then taking a swig from his own drink. "Will you still stand against me when I go through with it?" Laxus asked one again with an emotionless expression. Taking a drink Natsu then sighed, "Of course I will someone's gonna have be there to knock some sense into you and I can't see Gildarts coming back any time soon" Natsu replied getting a very noticeable growl from Laxus, "You think even if that old fart was here he could stop me?" Laxus asked this time a hint of anger in his voice.

"It'd be close but he wouldn't be alone and even you couldn't take on the entire guild, the master and Gildarts." Natsu stated not shifting under the glare he was receiving from Laxus who then stood up, "Well it's good to see you know who you're messing with should it ever come to it" Laxus said as he starts walking away but stop at the top of the stairs "Oh a Natsu congrats on becoming a dad" he said with a smirk before turning into a lightning bolt and exiting the guild.

"Laxus?" a voice coming from the guild doors said as Natsu had sat back down at the bar in front of Mira. "Oh welcome back Master" Mira said welcoming Master Makarov back, she was about to say that Natsu was back but stopped when she saw him place a finger over his lips and pull both his own and Mashiro's hood up. The rest of the guild saw this and went along with it as it was nice to see a more playful side to Natsu so they only greeted and welcomed the Master and the rest of team Erza back.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GUILD!" Erza shouted or demanded as she slammed her gauntleted fist into what was left of a table. This caused Natsu to smirk when he came up with an even better idea of what to do now, pointing for Mira to get him a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Seeing what he was up to Mira immediately got out a slice of said cake and watched anticipation for the end result. "WELL I'M WAITING!" Erza shouted out once again causing a few people to quake in fear.

Clearing his throat and deepening his voice to an unrecognisable pitch Natsu said "I would be what happened miss" Natsu said with his back still turned, Erza, Makarov as well as the others turned to the bar to see a hooded figure who wasn't giving off any magic energy which seemed very suspicious Erza and Makarov who had some of the keenest sense out there next to the dragonslayers that is. "Oh I wonder what this tastes like" the figure said causing Erza to freeze, there in front of this person was her one true love, the light of her life and all that was good in this world…a slice of her beloved strawberry cheese cake.

"M-m-m-my cake" Erza stuttered out in what some people thought was fear, "Oh shit Erza's gonna kill that guy!" Gray said fearing for the stranger's life. Erza was walking up to said stranger when he had put a slice of cake into his mouth, the familiar clinks of her armour were like music to Natsu's ears as he smirked and Mira was trying to keep a straight face while Mashiro was trying to figure out what was going on. "DEAR GOD THIS TASTES AWEFUL, WHO CAN ANYONE EAT THIS, THIS THING!" Natsu said as he pushed his acting skills to the max.

"YOU FIEND! DIE!" Erza shouted as she summoned a sword out of thin air and prepared to strike down this blasphemous stranger. However she was very surprised when she saw a familiar blue flame coated hand grab her sword, "Jeez Erza it was just a joke…ugh" Natsu started saying but was tackled to the ground by a blue blur. "NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUU!" the blur cried out as it buried it face into Natsu's chest, "Hey Happy miss me much?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"Wow so you're Natsu? Happy has told me so much about you, I'm Lucy by the way" a blonde teen who looked around seventeen said cheerily while offering Natsu her hand. "So you're the newbie, well it's nice to meet you" Natsu replied taking her hand and offering his trademark grin in return. **"I've finally met him, I've finally met the real Salamander"** Lucy thought while internally screaming like a little fan girl.

Natsu was about to tell Makarov about everything when he felt a hand come across his face, the whole guild made a collective gasp and Mashiro was about to attack the owner of the hand for assaulting her dad but halted her assault when Natsu started laughing. "I'm sorry Erza but was that supposed to hurt, because if it was then you truly haven't gotten any stronger in the last two years." Natsu said in a mocking tone which caused a tick mark to appear on the scarlet haired knight forehead.

"Haven't got any stronger huh? Fine then Natsu I challenge you to a duel and before you say you aren't interested the winner of the fight get to make the loser do whatever they want for an entire day" Erza said earning another collective gasp from the crowd as Natsu smirked which if she was honest slightly unnerved Erza. "Now I'm interested so I'm just gonna state what the penalty will be when you lose. I'm gonna pick an outfit out for you and you have to walk around the guild all day wearing it without retaliating to other guild members for let's say inappropriate comments." Natsu said with a smirk that could put the devil to shame.

At that very moment most of the male guild members/perverts were having severe nosebleeds as they knew this could quite possibly be the best day of their lives. The females residents of the guild had scowls on their faces for as long as they had known Natsu never once had he shown a perverted side, Mira on the other hand was now banging the bar top in laughter while trying to keep her sides from splitting.

Erza now stood frozen in definite fear of the consequences, she had never beaten Natsu before but that was two years ago. According to the council she had strength comparable to that of a wizard saint due to the training she went through over the last two years, she also had a variety of armours and weapons that she didn't have back then so she knew she was definitely more powerful than back then. However the problem was she didn't know how strong Natsu had become over these last two years hell she couldn't even sense an ounce of magic emanating from his body.

"What's wrong Erza is the Fairy Queen scared to face a little dragon?" Natsu asked in a taunting voice as he leaned against the bar top. "Don't be absurd I'll face you anytime and when I win this fight well…I was going to make you my personal butler for the day but instead I'll do exactly as you and make you wear whatever I want for the day." Erza replied angrily at the start but then calmed down as she continued to talk and finally transformed into her own devilish smirk.

Cana had already made a betting pool with a majority going for Erza as they hadn't met Natsu before but those who knew Natsu well enough placed their bet on him, these people consisted of Makarov, Mira, Elfman, Happy and Laxus who just came back to the guild because he forgot he sound pods. As everyone made their way out to the battle field Cana filled Laxus in on the bet the two made which caused him to start laughing. "What's so funny colonel cunt?" Cana asked with a raised eyebrow, not caring to much about the insult Laxus explained to Cana why he was laughing.

"I'm laughing cause there are gonna be a lot of happy old perverts after this, judging from the magic energy I sense from Natsu he's got this in the bag" Laxus said which caused his grandfather to over at him beaming with happiness. "You can sense his magic well how strong is he?" Makarov asked a little surprised he was able to but linked it to the possibility of Laxus being a Dragonslayer, "He's a lot stronger than when we last saw him, not at my level yet but he's definitely stronger than your average S-class wizard. Heck he might even give that wizard saint Siegrann around for his money." Laxus said with a grin on his face as he thought about challenging Natsu to a fight after this.

"You must be joking, I know Natsu's all ways been string but Siegrann is the 9th wizard saint!" Makarov stated in disbelief. "Old man do I look like I'm joking or when was the last time I actually made a joke? Now shut up there about to start. The entire guild was gathered at the side lines of the battlefield waiting for the fight to commence, Mashiro stood with Mira and Elfman and had taken down her hood revealing her white and pink streaked hair. "GO DADDY WIN!" she shouted out getting a few awes from some of the guild members and a collective "WHAT!" from Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Master Makarov.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Happy meet your new sister Mashiro" Natsu said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Happy then headed over to Mashiro and looked at her in silence as she did the same to Happy, "Yay I have a sister!" Happy shouted out. "Kitty!" Mashiro shouted out catching the cat in a bone crunching bear hug causing some guild members to laugh and even get Laxus to smile.

"Don't worry guys I'll explain after I win this fight!" Natsu exclaimed while taking a battle stance igniting his hands in his azure flames, snapping out of her confused state Erza re-equipped into an armour Natsu had never seen before **"RE-QUIP; FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR"** she shouted out as a bright golden light surrounded her. After it dissipated it revealed Erza in a brand new armour that had red dragon like wing appendages on her back and dragon like claw appendages cover her feet up to her knees but was then further covered by a black coloured durable material, from her fists to her elbows were covered by red with orange trimmed gauntlets that appeared to have claws at the ends of the fists.

Erza's body was covered by a skimpy one piece suit that comprised of a heart shaped orange metal trimmed top that came down into a red and black flame like design on her toned stomach and was completed by the same orange metal trim in a v shape over the black durable material. Around her neck she wore what appeared to be an orange coloured metal collar, finally Erza had her hair held up in twin pony tails by a pair of black horn ornament while she stood firm with her orange hilted, red bladed sword across her body.

"You don't stand a chance now flame brain, Flame Empress Armour nullifies all fire based attacks!" Gray shouted across at Natsu waiting for Erza to end the battle in a single strike. Natsu merely smirked while keeping his attention solely focused on Erza "We'll see" was all he said but taking of at phenomenal speeds that only Laxus, Makarov, Mira and Erza could follow. **Azure Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as Erza was sent skidding back in a ball of blue fire.

With a swipe of her blade Erza has dispersed the flames and was smiling, "You're gonna have to do better than that" she said confidently but it faded when she saw Natsu laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at, this is a fight so take it seriously!" Erza shouted at the dragonslayer while glaring harshly at him. "Sorry Erza, I'll admit you've definitely gotten stronger but you don't realise how much stronger I've gotten just look at your chest plate." Natsu said while pointing to the right side of his own chest causing Erza to look down at said piece of armour and what she saw shocked her greatly, the armour she had designed specifically to fight Natsu had the right side of its breast plate slowly crumbling away piece by piece.

"Would I be right in saying that your armour only halves the damage done by fire based attacks?" Natsu asked as he placed his hands in his pockets, Erza only nodded to show he was right causing the dragonslayer to sigh in disappointment as he thought he was gonna get a challenge. "Well there's your problem and also the reason you're chest plate is still intact at all, I probably could have ended up destroying your armour if it wasn't resilient to flames." Natsu explained in a neutral tone

"Wow your so cool daddy" Mashiro exclaimed with starry eyes as Natsu literally and figuratively did a 180 and gave a thumbs up to her while having one eye closed and slightly sticking his tongue out, Erza just stood there shaking in Anger that Natsu was taking her so lightly so she decided that she was gonna go all out and show that smug ass what she was really capable of. **"RE-QUIP; PURGATORY ARMOUR!"** Erza shouted as she was once again surround in a bright light.

Natsu smiled as he felt the magic power increase drastically, "I might get my challenge after ugh" he said but was interrupted when he was sent flying back crashing into the wall which crashed down on top of him. "DADDY! NATSU!" Mashiro and Happy called out in worry while Erza stood there clad in Black and grey spiked armour holding a spiked mace taller than herself while smiling. "I win you pompous ass." Erza said in a satisfied tone as she began to walk away but stopped when she felt the magic power increase.

The rubble that surrounded Natsu began to lift off the ground due to the pressure his power was giving off. Everyone could see Natsu was definitely pissed at from Erza sneak attack, they could also fell the temperature rising but one thing that surprised them was that there was also a cold mist that surrounded Natsu's feet. Natsu walked a few feet forward and let the magic die down causing all the rubble and debris to fall back to the ground, he then stared intently at Erza which caused her to flinch and Laxus to stifle a chuckle as he had misgauged Natsu's abilities he was stronger than he let on, Laxus was thinking he was possible SS-class material and Laxus would now as himself and Gildarts were the only wizards capable of any Job that was SS-class or above in the guild.

In a flash of speed Erza wasn't fit to follow Natsu disappeared from Erza's sight only to reappear behind her in seconds **"Freezing Azure Dragon's Jaw!"** he shouted as one hand became cloaked in ice and the other in azure flames before joining them together and bringing the combination down onto Erza causing an explosion of white mist and azure flames to occur obscuring everyone's vision.

When the smoke and mist was cleared everyone was shocked to see what had happened, they saw Natsu standing over an unconscious Erza who lay in 30 foot wide, 7 foot deep crater with her purgatory armour shattered to pieces, she was slightly bleeding and badly bruised but nothing Life threatening. "Natsu what the hell was that?" Makarov asked, "What was what?" Natsu replied not knowing what Makarov was talking about.

"You used ice magic along with you fire magic!" Makarov practically shouted at Natsu, "Don't be stupid gramps that's impossible right guys" Natsu said turning to the rest of the guild who shook their heads to show Natsu was wrong. "Seriously I wonder, no it's not possible" Natsu said to himself as he thought of the only possibility that came to mind. **"Lisanna what did you do?"**

"Natsu you won the bet, so what will you be making Scarlet wear?" Laxus asked curiously snapping Natsu out of his trance and causing a devil like smirk to appear on his face. "Well originally I was gonna make her wear a copy of my clothes but since that sneak attack I'm taking it to a whole new level and as soon as her injuries clear up well let's just say you'll want to be here." He said but kind of felt bad because he didn't remember anything past getting flung into the wall so had no idea how he won although he knew he would have won anyway.

"With the injuries she's got I'd say 2-3 days at the most before they completely fade." Natsu said giving Laxus an estimate of when to be at the guild, although Natsu knew of Laxus' plan for the future they were still friends and all friends had there fights so until then he was just gonna make as much out of the time he had until Laxus puts his plan into action.

 **2 days later**

Over these two days Erza had been recovering from her injuries while Natsu was helping Mashiro adapting to guild life and teaching her how she could unlock her magic container, this was great for Mashiro as she couldn't wait to start learning Magic but the lessons had to be put on hold today because today was the day Natsu would collect on his bet. All the guild was gathered except for Gildarts and Mystogan, they had made a large crowd in the centre of the guild hall waiting for Natsu to arrive with Erza in whatever sort of costume he had concocted.

They waited in anticipation for what seemed like ages but the anticipation was soon lifted as they saw Natsu walk in through the guild doors with the most evil smirk they'd ever seen. "You guys ready to see the greatest thing ever?" Natsu asked rhetorically but he still got an answer from the Master, Macao and Wakabe who all shouted in unison "YEAH!" all of them having perverted grins on their faces.

Everyone watched as a shadow slowly grew larger as it made its way to the guild doors, what they saw Natsu made every members jaw drop and nearly every male have a nosebleed that could put someone's life at risk from blood lose. Standing in the middle of the guild hall was none other than Erza Scarlet but not in her usual attire, no today she had become Neko-Erza. She wore a pair a cat ears on her head, had a collar with a bell on it around her neck and even had a pair of white cat paws and a tail. But the most embarrassing thing about the outfit was what was cover her body… practically nothing, to cover her breasts all she was given was a thin white furred bra that barely covered her breast and plain whit panties that came into the tail and like the bra left little to the imagination.

Erza was definitely embarrassed beyond belief as she was desperately trying to cover herself up and the fact she wasn't allowed to retaliate made things worse for her because she would have to put up with all the men ogling her. "If you don't stop staring I swear I'll carve out your eyes tomorrow!" Erza said in a threatening voice, "I definitely think it's still worth it" Natsu said as he took out a Lacrima camera and started taking hundreds of pictures from different angles. "Aw you look so cute Erza" Mira said in a mocking voice while trying to contain her Laughter.

"I wonder how much Sorcerer Weekly would pay for these photos." Natsu said directing his question to the entire guild while waving his lacrima camera from side to side. Erza froze in horror at this, her guild seeing her like this was one thing but photos of her like this being published in Fiore's most popular magazine was a totally new level of horror. "Relax Erza I was joking…although I might make a few print outs for a couple of friends and anyone else willing to buy them." Natsu said pausing in the middle to hear Erza's sigh of relief only to trample all over any thoughts of being able to retain her dignity.

"Anyways I'll be seeing you, Mashiro wants to learn dragonslayer magic so we're gonna start her proper training today" Natsu said as he waved to everyone making his way out of the guild but stopped at the doors and turned back around at the bar, "Hey Mira you wanna come with, Mashiro was saying she really enjoys you being around so I was wondering if auntie Mira would mind tagging along" Natsu said showing her his usual toothy grin.

"I'd love to Natsu let me just finish this order" Mira happily replied giving Natsu her bright cheerful smile that could brighten anyone's day. "Sure I'll wait outside for you" Natsu said before walking out to the guild's gates waiting for her.

 **6 months later**

It has been six long months since Natsu returned to the guild and a lot had happened, for starters Natsu and Mira were almost always together with Mashiro either training, playing or hanging out, many of the guild thought of them as the resident family due to some rumours that were circulated through sorcerers weekly about Natsu and Mira being a couple. This was not the case however, while they had grown close that was it, they could both appreciate the good qualities about one another and definitely found each other attractive but there relationship never escalated beyond friendship if they were to say what they had between them it was that they had become best friends.

Other things that happened was the battle with Phantom Lord a guild who was considered equal in terms of power to Fairytail but always held a grudge against them. There Master Jose Porla had been hired by Lucy's father to retrieve her from Fairytail whatever the cost. However Phantom Lord's efforts were thwarted when their element four were defeated by Elman, Gray Natsu and Erza, their guilds ace Gajeel Redfox who was also the Iron Dragonslayer was defeated by Natsu after a gruelling battle, while not as strong as Erza Gajeel's defences were incredibly strong. Only Phantom Lord's Master remained but he was defeated by Fairytail's own Master Makarov.

During the all-out guild war the Fairytail guild hall had been destroyed and was in need of rebuilding, during this time Fairytail found out that Loke Fairytail's resident playboy was actual a celestial spirit, Loke was Leo the lion the leader of the zodiac and after Lucy saved him from losing his life force due to him being banished from the spirit world the celestial spirit mage gained a new golden key as well as tickets to Akane resort which allowed herself, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mira, Mashiro and Natsu to go to this resort. While Erza and Gray weren't happy that Natsu got to tag along they decided to put up with it since it was Lucy who owned the tickets and decided to invite him.

However festivities were cut short as the resort came under attack from some old friends of Erza who ended up kidnapping her and Happy. Natsu using his enhanced senses quickly tracked down where Erza and Happy were taken but before even thinking about that made sure Mashiro was safe with Mira who although didn't have all of here magic back had managed to reclaim some of it thanks to Natsu. What was going to happen next would end up being Natsu's toughest battle yet, thanks to the former member of the element four Juvia Locksar they were able to get into the structure known as the tower of heaven with relative ease.

It was there after finding Erza that they all discovered of Erza's past involvement with the dark tower and its current ruler Jellal Fernandez the supposed twin brother of Siegrann Fernandez, apparently Jellal had once been a kind boy but he soon became deranged, power crazed and obsessed with someone called Zeref. Eventually after defeating all of Jellal's subordinates Erza came face to face with the boy she once knew and engaged him in battle even with the knowledge of an impending etherion strike. However the etherion strike was all part of Jellal master plan because upon the etherion strike's impact on the tower it was converted into a giant magical Lacrima.

Jellal also had another plan in store for Erza and as she expected Siegrann was not Jellal's twin brother but instead was a thought projection and when it returned to his body hi magic was fully restored. Everything was going according to Jellal's plan that was until a certain pink haired dragonslayer came in and stopped his ritual to bring back Lord Zeref using Erza's body as a re-creative vessel. What followed suite was a titanic battle between someone who was ranked a wizard saint and one of Fairytail's strongest wizards, the battle raged onto without either side showing any signs of giving up until Natsu began to run ow on magic from his previous fights in the tower giving Jellal the opportunity to cast a deadly magic spell known as Altaris that could have killed Erza and the dragonslayer but one of Erza's old friend Simon Mikozuchi blocked the attack at the cost of his own life.

Jellal mocked Simon's bravery and sacrifice which caused Natsu to strike out a Jellal take a desperate decision to defeat said mage, grabbing a shard of etherion Natsu ate the magical lacrima that made many other types of magic other than fire which felt like poison flowing through his veins temporarily until he somehow managed to successful convert the absorbed power into his own magic causing him to activate the initial stage of the ultimate form of Dragonslayer magic, Dragon Force. With his new power Natsu easily defeated Jellal and rescued Erza, however the effects of eating etherion quickly caught up with him leaving him unconscious when they arrived back at the beach resort.

With the tower of heaven behind them and returning to their guild hall the group had discovered that not only Juvia had joined Fairytail but Gajeel as well, while some people had major issues with this Natsu didn't in fact he was actual happy that there was another person like him in the guild so after quickly getting any past misgivings out of the way Natsu welcomed Gajeel to the guild, Erza was less than pleased but she was in no place to argue, she had begun to see Natsu in a new light after he rescued her even after ignoring him for years except to only fight with him so she promised herself that she would respect Natsu and the decisions he made.

However no sooner than they got back did Laxus put his plan into action, Phantom Lord was the final straw for him, Makarov had gone soft and had turned Fairytail into a joke so he decided that he was going to force Makarov to hand over the guild by making the entire guild fight each other in a battle royal until they found him and defeated him. To ensure Laxus' plan would work he had several back-ups, he started by using Evergreen one of the members of his elite squad the Thunder Legion to turn the competitors of the miss Fairytail competition to stone and hold them as hostages threatening to use his lightning to destroy the statues if the guild members didn't follow the rules of the battle royal.

Angered by Laxus' actions the guild members spurred into action to find and beat the crap of the lightning mage, Makarov and Natsu were about to leave when a magic ruin stopped them. Makarov was puzzled as to why Natsu wasn't able to leave because the ruins only stated that you couldn't leave the guild if you were over 80 years old or were a stone statue. So Makarov and Natsu could only sit back while the guild fought one another or members of the Thunder Legion in an attempt to find Laxus. After less than an hour over half of the guild had wiped itself out, Makarov was left with little option but to give up but then after realising Gajeel was still in the guild they were planning on sending him out to fight but just like Natsu he couldn't leave the building because the ruins wouldn't allow him to leave. So with little choice Natsu decided he was going to melt the stone off of Erza's body and after panicking due to her face cracking Erza was released from the petrification magic and revealed that the effects of the magic may have been weakened due to her artificial right eye.

The ruin system was quick to update the number of remaining contestants to three when Erza was released and it quickly added a fourth who they quickly deduced as Mystogan, so after leaving Erza soon found Evergreen and thought if she could defeat her then the petrification on the other female wizards would wear off. After defeating evergreen the other girls were released but Laxus had a backup plan...the Thunder Palace.

The Thunder Palace is an immensely powerful an dangerous spell that requires the user to use their magic to charge up a certain number of Lightning Lacrima, and judging by looks Laxus had sent up at least 300 of the floating Lacrima and after a demonstration curtesy of body link magic one lacrima had enough power to take out a mage. Luckily Levy after a long struggle had managed to dispel the ruins allowing Gajeel and Natsu to go looking for Laxus, all the members of the Thunder Legion had been taken down, Lucy and Loke had taken out Bixlow, Erza had beat Evergreen and Mira forced Freed into a forfeit after spontaneously getting her powers back so with Mashiro in the capable hands of Levy Natsu and Gajeel had set off in search of Laxus.

After a large explosion Natsu, Erza and Gajeel made their way to Cardia Cathedral with Natsu and Erza arriving at the same time only to see a slightly Damaged Mystogan and Laxus who didn't have a scratch on his body. However after Mystogan's identity was revealed as Jellal he explained that he wasn't the same Jellal she knew and disappeared in a mist leaving Erza and Natsu to battle Laxus. However as she wasn't faring well against Laxus Natsu told Erza to take care of the thunder Palace and that he would take care of Laxus and so began Natsu Hardest battle to date, he had always wanted to have a proper 1 vs 1 fight with Laxus before but he had gravely misjudged Laxus' power. Natsu believed after casting such a draining spell as the Thunder Palace and with the sheer amount of Lacrima above the City that Laxus would be a bit drained but he showed no signs of weakening ad was almost certain that was closer to Gildarts than he originally guessed. Even while not holding back Natsu was completely over whelmed by the Lightning mage and watched in fear as Laxus was preparing to strike him with his raging bolt attack, Natsu could see Laxus hesitate a bit and before he unleashed the attack he saw Laxus look away with a frown on his face.

Thankfully Gajeel swung in to save Natsu's ass just in time before the attack that would have turned him o ash struck. So although Natsu wanted a one on one he teamed up with Gajeel to defeat Laxus once a for all, unfortunately just when the fight seemed to be going their way Laxus revealed something that even Natsu didn't know…Laxus was a Dragonslayer and with this his power increased drastically, it was almost like he hadn't fought at all. After being completely defeated in battle against the new dragonslayer Natsu and Gajeel were barely able to stand and this is when Laxus decided he would use his final weapon.

Laxus had become completely engulfed in his own desire for power that he went to drastic measures, somehow Laxus had managed to master the ultimate judgement spell…Fairy Law! As he was midway through casting it Levy burst into the Cathedral trying desperately to call out to him, according to what Porlyusica had told her Makarov was on death door and upon hearing this they all saw Laxus recoil at the mention and thought he was coming back around.

However his thirst for power had to strong a hold on Laxus and he finally cast the Fairy Law spell, all waited for the golden light to engulf them thinking this was the end. But realisation hit them, they were in fact still a live and relatively undamaged. Laxus on the other hand was left severely drained of magic power and shocked that the spell didn't take effect, although he was secretly relieved that it didn't work. After Freed came in explaining that Laxus not only inherited his grandfather's magic but also his heart and that his magic could see into it revealing that deep down he cared about all the members of the guild and the people of Magnolia.

But Laxus still couldn't accept this and once again went into a berserker like state, so mustering up what strength he had left Natsu made a final stand against Laxus in order to bring his idiot friend back. While Natsu was expecting a slightly easier fight he was dead wrong, even after casting such draining spells as Thunder Palace and Fairy Law Laxus still had plenty of magic power in reserve, but it wasn't enough as Natsu saw an opening for an attack and released everything he had on his friend thus defeating him.

After the battle of Fairytail everyone was recovering but none so more than two dragonslayers, Natsu and Gajeel were so badly bandaged you could almost mistake them for mummies, they had broken ribs, cracked jaws, Natsu had a broken arm while Gajeel had a broken leg but because they were dragonslayers they had a higher pain thresh-hold and advanced healing capabilities. Then to everyone's surprise and anger Laxus strolled into the building as if he hadn't done a thing, he was heavily bandaged as well but only on his forearms, upper body and temple.

Laxus said he needed to see the old man but everyone stood between his and his destination, Natsu got up a walked over to Laxus before pointing at him and saying some incoherent words that apparently only Laxus and Gajeel could understand. Wondering what he said Lucy turned to Gajeel who explained that Natsu said next time they fought it was gonna be a fair fight, mono e mono and that next time he wouldn't lose. This shocked all the members as they believed Natsu beat Laxus but Gajeel quickly corrected them by pointing out the difference in damage between the three wizards, that they had broken bones and were bandaged from head to toe compared to Laxus who most likely only had some burns, bruises and maybe some cracked ribs at best.

Everyone in the guild took in the difference between them and couldn't believe that two of their strongest members were admitting that even together Laxus probably would have Killed them if he was at full power.

Laxus just continued to walk ignoring the glares sent his way, when he arrived at Makarov's bedside he explained why he did what he did and was fully prepared for the consequences, but truly he knew that he couldn't ever be prepared for it. Makarov excommunicated Laxus from Fairytail and wanted him out of Magnolia as soon as possible because the pain of banishing his own grandson who he watched grow through the years was too much, he could sense Laxus' regret with every word the blonde spoke but what truly got to him was how he said goodbye and it brought the old man to tears.

However it was only during the fantasia parade which Laxus stayed to watch a bit off that he truly knew that he regretted his actions, he felt it as he was leaving and was compelled to turn back around an that's when he saw it, the thing that finally brought him to tears. There standing atop all there floats were all the Fairytail members, no his family using the sign he created on this very day so many years, he remembered the meaning all too well and that meaning brought him to tears knowing that they still cared for him after all he's done. After Fantasia Makarov explained that Laxus isn't the same as Natsu and Gajeel, he explained that Laxus was very sickly as a young child so his father implanted a dragonslayer lacrima into his body fusing with his developing lightning magic turning the Lacrima into a Lightning dragonslayer lacrima.

A few weeks after fantasia the Fairytail guild was called upon to form a guild alliance with three other guilds in order to defeat the dark guild Oracion Seis one of the heads of the Baram Alliance. These guilds were Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter. When Fairytail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had gathered they began pondering about the Cait Shelter guild which they had never heard off before and why they were only sending a single member when the rest had sent three or four. Fairytail had sent team Erza and much to Natsu's dismay had sent him and Happy under Makarov's order so it was either go or face the Titan's wrath, Blue Pegasus had sent the tri-mens and much to Erza's horror and annoyance Ichiya Vanderlin Korabuki. Lamia scale were the ones who sent three members but they were going all out as they had sent three of their strongest members, Sherry Blendy, Lyon Vastia who also happened to be an old rival/friend for Gray, the third and strongest member from Lamia scale as well as the strongest wizard there was Jura Neekis of the ten wizard saints.

Everyone bar Natsu had continued there mingling chatting about who this member from Cait Shelter could be and that they must be powerful of they are just sending one wizard. No one noticed her enter apart from Natsu who had caught a familiar scent but couldn't quite place it which he found odd because he could remember everyone's scent. But even upon seeing her he couldn't remember who she was, it was only after she tripped and screamed that she caught everyone attention, there in front of them stood a small girl with long deep dark blue hair, she fiddled on the spot trying to introduce herself and judging by her actions she couldn't have been any older than 12. She finally managed to introduce herself as Wendy Marvel the sky dragonslayer which caught all their attention, well almost everyone Natsu was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he found the combination of her name and scent so familiar that he could've screamed at the top of his voice in frustration.

After Wendy had done her share of mingling much to her discomfort but with the aid of her best friend Carla who was a white talking cat just like happy she managed to get through it. Finally she made her way over to Natsu which was her true goal but before she could get beyond introducing herself personally to Natsu team Erza along with Lyon had ran off in anticipation for the fight ahead. Natsu apologized to Wendy saying that they'll talk later before he sprinted off after everyone with Wendy following close behind.

Thanks to team Erza and Lyon sprinting off into battle unprepared shit hit the fan and Wendy was captured by the Oracion Seis who were far more powerful than any of the wizards anticipated and so after Erza had been bitten and poisoned by a massive purple snake all the members set out to find and Save Wendy so she could heal Erza before it was too late. The reason Wendy was needed for this is although she hasn't got her offensive dragonslayer magic down she is very prominent in the healing and enchantment aspect of her magic.

After finding Wendy in a cave and Much to Natsu surprise he also finds a still alive Jellal, recklessly Natsu rushes Jellal only to be slammed into the wall by an intense blast of heavenly body Magic, suddenly Jellal turns on who appears to be the leader of the Oracion Seis and attacks the man known as Brain, Luckily for him he manages to get away from the attack. Finally after getting Wendy back to the campsite while Gray held off the member of Oracion Seis codename Racer, Wendy was finally able to heal Erza but it cost the little dragonslayer a good deal of magic.

The coalition of the light guild members soon learned that the Oracion Seis' objective was to uncover a magic known as Nirvana, a powerful magic that could switch light and dark, good to evil. They wanted to use this magic to rule and nothing could oppose them if they were successful, however Erza after hearing Jellal's name bolted up and began to hunt down said man until she followed him into a cave, but much to her surprise before she could strike him down it appeared as if Jellal didn't know her and as it turned out he had lost his memory with only the knowledge of how to use some magic and the fragmented memory of the name Erza. After Erza explained who she was and all that Jellal had done he wanted to rectify his actions by taking his life and so he placed a self-destruction spell on himself and the beam of black and white light behind him which was part of Nirvana's seal, if it was destroyed then Nirvana could never be used again.

However things didn't pan out the way they wanted, while two of the Oracion Seis had fallen and the member codename Hoteye had joined the side of good actually due to Nirvana's effects Nirvana itself was released and it turned out that it was an ancient walking city. This spelled bad news for Natsu with his motion sickness but thanks to Happy he could soar through the air a defeat anyone in his way, well that was what he thought until he had to engage in a super aerial battle with the member codename Cobra and his snake which sprouted wings and began to fly. Yet again Natsu was in for another tough battle and it only go tougher when he found out that Cobra's magic could help him hear Natsu's thought. But after landing a hit or two Natsu was completely thrown off as Cobra revealed he was a dragonslayer from the newer generation and explained that he as 2nd generation because he got his powers from a poison dragonslayer lacrima just like Laxus.

The new information completely threw Natsu off and soon he found himself on the defensive, but after a long hard battle leaving him numb from the poison affecting his body Natsu finally beat Cobra albeit accidentally by using his greatest power against him…his ears, after Letting out an inhuman deafening roar that could magic a dragon's Natsu literally blew out Cobra's ear drums. Now unable to move from the poison motion sickness combo Natsu was helpless as Brain dragged him off to use Nirvana's effects on him to turn him into the newest member of Oracion Seis, Brain's plan was thwarted by the efforts of the wizard saint Jura who easily defeated him leaving only two members of Oracion Seis standing, those being Hoteye or Richard as he is now known and Midnight who were currently in battle. However Richard fell as he gravely underestimated Midnight's strength leaving him as the only member of the dark guild standing who was now facing off against Erza and Jellal.

After healing Natsu and temporarily subduing Natsu motion sickness, Wendy and the others found out that the first target of Nirvana was in fact the Cait Shelter guild. Wendy now feared for the lives of her guild mates, so much so that it brought he r to tears but her worries were soon quelled when Natsu promised her that he wouldn't let any harm cone to her guild as long as he was still breathing. So as everyone thought of ways to stop Nirvana Wendy said she may now a way without specifying and went looking for Jellal thinking he might be able to stop it. Shortly after Wendy left Natsu, Jura, Happy, Lucy and Gray received a message via telepathy from Hoteye telling them they needed to go down to the lower levels beneath the throne room and that's where they could stop Nirvana. However none of them suspected that it was actually Brain using what strength he had left to pose as Hoteye before he faded into unconsciousness.

The group made their way down to the doors beneath the throne room, unsuspecting of anything when they opened the doors and then it happened before they could even blink. An overload of magic exploded in front of them with the purpose of taking their lives, however thankfully to the speedy reactions of Jura who managed to create a magic barrier while taking the full brunt of the attack himself everyone was saved with little more than some cuts and bruises on their bodies. The same couldn't be said about Jura though, he was heavily damaged and as bleeding a bit, looking back to see if everyone was okay he smiled and then collapsed to the ground in a near death state.

From afar Midnight looked to where the explosion sounded as he continued his battle with Erza which he thought was going rather well because she hadn't landed a single hit in him. That soon changed because in the short time they were battling Erza had figured out how his magic worked and within an instant was in front of him and using the palm of her hand sent him flying. Erza pointed out that he could only focus his magic in one area at any given time and that his magic only works on her armours and weapons but not her own body. However that's when Midnight unleashed his true powers, at the midnight hour his powers increased and his appearance changed to that of a monster's. He showed Erza illusions of people she had lost and told her that it was her fault for their deaths and that she was even more at fault for The Tower of Heaven than Jellal was because she had the chances to do something about but didn't.

However it was all an illusion and due to Erza's artificial right eye she was able to see through it and defeat Midnight, with him down all the members of the Oracion Seis were defeated. Or so they thought and due to an explanation from Klodoa the seventh unofficial member of the dark guild who also happened to be a possessed staff told them that each member of the Oracion Seis was a key used to seal away the true identity of their Guild Master…Master Zero. Brain was the outwards knowledge seeking personality but Zero's personality couldn't be any more different, the personality that was Zero seeks only destruction, pure and utter destruction. Natsu and Gray learned first-hand just how powerful Zero was as he easily defeated them in a single move proving that he more than double the power of Brain.

As Nirvana came into range of the Cait Shelter guild hall it prepared to fire it canon at the guild, but as it was about to fire when the magic bomber Christina which was temporarily repaired thanks to the combined efforts of the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale launched an attack powerful enough to damage one of Nirvana's legs enough to alter the direction of its canon just enough to save the Cait Shelter. Using his archive magic Hibiki from Blue Pegasus gave all of the wizards all of the info he could find about Nirvana and that in order to stop it they would have to simultaneously destroy all six Lacrima that powered it.

Unfortunately Zero had the same magic and heard everything said through the mind link and told the coalition that he would be positioned at one of the lacrima so they had no chance of destroying it before the canon recharged in the next 20 minutes. So Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Ichiya and Wendy made their ways to each of their designated lacrima, but Natsu being Natsu picked up Zero's scent and picked the lacrima he was at so he could take him on without anyone getting hurt.

Natsu shortly found Zero at lacrima number 1 where they engaged in a rather one sided battle with Natsu just about managing to defend himself, after Natsu used a piercing spell to block Zero's dark capriccio he was about to attack but was halted as a fireball made contact with him causing him to lose balance. Natsu looked to where the source of the magic came from and much to his disgust standing there before him was Jellal Fernandez and now he was going to end him. However much to Natsu's surprise he didn't even try to defend himself from Natsu's punch and after Jellal quickly explained his predicament Natsu still found it hard to believe so taking this opportunity Zero unleashed an attack in order to destroy the two of them, this completely caught Natsu off guard causing him to loosen his grip on Jellal enough so that Jellal could quickly block the attack to save Natsu much like Simon did in the tower of heaven.

Jellal then offered Natsu a golden flame he called the flame of rebuke to restore his power so that he could defeat Zero and save Wendy's guild. Natsu accepted the flames and turned to face Zero while Zero explained that Natsu had made a mistake by eating the flames of rebuke as he now shared Jellal's sins but that didn't bother Natsu as he charged at Zero to engage in battle hopefully on more even terms this time. Zero only realised that by eating those flames Natsu had achieved a legendary form of Dragonslayer magic called Dragon Force said to bestow upon the caster strength comparable to the mightiest dragons but Zero could immediately see that Natsu didn't have complete control over his Dragon Force so it wasn't going to be anywhere near as powerful as it was supposed to be. None the less this still intrigued Zero because if there was a way to harness that power he believed he could become invincible.

The fight raged on but as Zero thought Natsu hadn't complete control over Dragon Force and now only had to wait for 2 minutes before he could destroy the Cait Shelter guild, however Natsu wasn't giving up anytime soon, so as a last ditch effort he summoned his golden flames and prepared a secret arm and charged toward Zero who countered and effectively stopped it by using his own ultimate spell that summoned forth human like shadows that seemed to drag Natsu into another reality. He felt defeated he was out of power and had no idea what to do, then he heard him a voice that he hadn't heard in years. The voice belonged to his dragon father Gandora, as he spoke saw a vision of him and Gandora when he was young he stood beside the large blue scaled dragon that had red sclera a sight that would give any child nightmares but Natsu found it peaceful and calming to be around the dragon. From what he could see in this vision it looked one of the many training sessions Natsu had which involved him smashing boulders five times larger than himself. He would often complain to Gandora that this was way too tough for a kid but it was what Gandora said that would always get him fired up again.

Gandora always told Natsu that he should never doubt himself because Natsu was his son and no matter what Gandora would always be proud of him. Remembering these words Natsu felt all his power return to him, on the other side of the reality back in Fiore Zero stood in awe and Fear he could see cracks and golden flames forming in thin air and in an instant the air broke apart like it was a pain of glass causing a sea of golden flames to flood out into the cavern where he stood, the flames were burning away the shades as well as Zero's magic and in the middle of these flames stood Natsu.

A look of pure unadulterated anger was plastered on Natsu's face as he walked through the flames, his eyes looked like white sclera and the scales that covered his body began to take on a sort of reddy pink hue. Natsu stopped but only to let out an almighty draconic roar that shook the air around him, he then launched himself at Zero fist cocked back before striking Zero in the face. The force of the impact created a crater and caused rubble and other pieces of debris to scatter around the place. Natsu knew he was running out of time so went with the most powerful spell that came to knowledge an advanced dragonslayer secret art, a hidden fire form.

The force behind the attack catapulted himself and zero through several floors until he reached the magic lacrima shattering it while the others simultaneously destroyed there lacrima. This meant with the defeat of the Oracion Seis and Nirvana's destruction the coalition had achieved their goal, the bad news was that the entire structure was starting to collapse which meant everybody was running for their life and those too injured to run were carried by those who could.

Victory would have to put on hold as the newly formed council showed to arrest Hoteye and Jellal for their past crimes after the whole council ordeal was out of the way everyone went back to the Cait Shelter guild to recover and it was the next day they discovered why no-one had ever heard of this guild before, this guild only had one active member and that was Wendy two if you count Carla the rest were figments that a powerful spirit created with his residual magic and also happened to be the one who created Nirvana. Wendy was devastated to find that the people she spent all those years with weren't actually real and to see them all disappear in front of her emotionally crippled the child. After this Wendy and Carla were invited back to Fairytail, on the way back she continued to thank Natsu for saving her and her guild as she had calmed down a bit she understood that it was better that they were finally able to rest in peace than continue to watch over Nirvana and it was definitely better than having to watch them be destroyed by that magic canon so she was grateful to Natsu because in the end even though they disappeared Natsu had protected her guild and kept his promise.

Wendy and Natsu quickly became friends and so did Mashiro, after a week of being at Fairytail Wendy had already got a close group of Friends. These were Carla, Natsu, Happy, Mashiro, Erza and Mirajane. After a while Wendy had also started viewing Natsu as a big brother and Mashiro was like a little sister to her and it was rare not to see Wendy with him, Mashiro, Carla or Mira. The next few weeks proved interesting if anything, first ever since they returned from defeating the Oracion Seis Lucy seemed to get very flirty with Natsu which didn't go unnoticed by the dragonslayer although he made not attempts to stop her but at the same time he didn't act upon them and the entire guild bar Mashiro knew why and so did Lucy herself. Lucy learned a few months ago that Natsu used to date Lisanna who was Mirajane's little sister and that she had died on a mission, she also learned that this was the reason why Natsu disappeared for two years but she believed that Natsu needed to get over it because she wasn't going to come back. So who better for him to start a relationship than herself? She had wanted to meet him for a long time and had started developing feelings for him ever since he rescued her from Gajeel in the Phantom Lord.

However much too her disappointment he never made advances on her no matter how straight forward she was without embarrassing herself too much. The second thing that happened was the alleged sighting of a dragon which caused both Natsu and Wendy to track down the witness to ask them. But it turned out to be a trap some whacky woman who wanted to use Natsu as a power source to fuel a machine she created called the dragonoid. After the whole incident passed Natsu had nightmares for a couple of days caused by the intense pain he felt as the machine drained his magic dry but thanks to the collective effort of the Fairytail Mages they were able to free the dragonslayer from his prison.

The third and final not to mention the most exciting thing of all was the return of Fairytail's Ace Gildart's Clive who has finally come back after 3 years from his century Quest. However while everyone was expecting success of Fairytail's strongest member they were shocked beyond words that he stated that the job was too tough for him. Everyone was shocked that there was a job that was too tough for him although there were a few who caught the slight sense of fear in his words, these few people were Natsu, Makarov and Mirajane.

Later that day Natsu came by Gildarts' house as requested by the Crash mage, Gildarts had called Natsu out for a very serious reason but couldn't help but ease him a little as he remembered how flustered the slayer got when he teased him about Lisanna. But much to Gildarts' horror he had found out that one of the children in the guild that he considered his own had lost her life at such a young age, he regretted everything he said when he saw how hurt Natsu looked and sounded just mentioning the incident. Natsu had originally planned on introducing Mashiro to grandpa Gildarts and catch up with his father figure but he needed to leave now luckily he left Mashiro outside when they arrived as he suspected Gildarts was gonna make this mistake although he couldn't really blame him, Gildarts had been away from the guild without any communication whatsoever.

But as Natsu was about to leave Gildarts revealed the true reason why he was stopped on his quest, a dragon and immediately Natsu froze in place as Gildarts explained what happened with Natsu interrupting every now and then demanding where he last saw the dragon. Gildarts then revealed something that horrified even Natsu, he knew there was something strange about the way Gildarts was walking although he could obviously see the man was injured from the bandages covering his stomach but he never could've imagined this. Gildarts explained that the dragon had ripped off his arm and his leg and then it gutted him, Gildarts also mentioned that the fight was over before he knew what hit him even when he went all out. Natsu was about to argue that he could defeat the dragon and force it to tell him where Gandora, Glaceon, Grandeeney and Metalicanna were, but he didn't because he remembered Gandora told him even with Dragonslaying magic you're never guaranteed to be able to defeat a dragon and a second thought occurred to him of the worst case scenario what if he died fighting this dragon? Who would take care of Mashiro and help her deal with another loss like the one she suffered when they first met? So he decided to give up on the matter although every fibre of his being screamed for him to go.

Changing the dreary atmosphere to a more upbeat one Natsu introduced Mashiro and explained her circumstances and Gildarts being Gildarts instantly fell in love with the little girl almost crushing her in one of his bear hugs causing Natsu to laugh a bit but panicked whenever he saw the colour drain from her face then causing him to try a crowbar the child from Gildarts grasp. After a few hours of catching up a getting to know each other Mashiro had started calling Gildarts Grandpa Clive and sometimes Grandpa Gildarts which said man was ecstatic about and so the next few days were spent between the three helping Mashiro and her magic along. But try as they might they were finding it difficult to teach the child dragonslayer magic although she was able to use basic fire magic and sustain a flame for more than a few minutes which is impressive for someone her age.

Now we find ourselves at the present in Magnolia where there are three figures standing out in the rain, they are Wendy Marvel, Carla and finally Mystogan. "You're my Jellal" Wendy managed to choke out, "I'm sorry Wendy I didn't want to leave you behind all those years ago but I never would've guessed are paths would cross again like this." Mystogan/Jellal said in a monotonous tone as he looked upon the trembling child. "Please you must leave right now, get as far away as possible…ugh this one is too powerful I can't hold it back much Longer" he grunted out in pain as he collapsed in pain onto one knee while holding his head.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?" Wendy asked panicking slightly, "Very soon everyone in Fairytail and all of Magnolia will disappear and there's nothing we can do to stop it" he explained still in pain. "We have to go warn them!" Wendy shouted as she ran off to Fairytail before Mystogan/Jellal could stop her, he only looked into the stormy sky as it slowly began to happen all around them. Before Wendy could get o the guild a bright white Light surrounded her and everything in Magnolia. Wendy got up to see that Magnolia now looked like a dessert waste land and she was all alone or at least that's what she thought until she heard a the familiar voices of Happy, Carla and Natsu.

"Wendy is that you?" Natsu asked as he could make out a silhouette of someone, "Yes Natsu I'm over hear" she replied in a very relieved tone that she wasn't alone. "What happened?" Natsu asked as he looked up to the white portal in the sky. "I'm sorry Natsu I couldn't stop it" Natsu heard a familiar voice say, he turned around to see Mystogan/Jellal with his mask off. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he glared at Mystogan, "I haven't been completely been honest with Master Makarov, My Name is Jellal Faust prince of Edolas an alternative reality to that of Earthland where there is an alternative counterpart of everyone from this world in some shame or form. If you can understand that then you should be able to guess from my appearance that I'm the Edolas counterpart to this worlds' Jellal Fernandez." Jellal explained in a sad tone as not only had he failed his mission but also his guild and family.

"I see I thought there was something different about you from the Jellal that I know, normally I wouldn't believe something like that about alternative worlds but with all the crazy stuff we've been through I can't really say I'm surprised. So where is Mashiro and everyone else, where is the guild and the rest of Magnolia?" Natsu asked while looking towards the sky. "Everyone in the guild and Magnolia except for you dragonslayer, Happy, Carla and Myself have been absorbed into Edolas where the King has converted them into a Magical Lacrima that he plans to use to replenish Edolas' magic supply. Edolas is different from our world in the aspect of Magic here we have an infinite supply of magic while Edolas' magic is slowly decreasing. Dragonslayer magic is the key to returning everyone back to their normal forms but we only have a few days to do so before we lose them." Jellal explained solemnly while Natsu Listened as anger coursed through his very being.

His magic started to flare to unbelievable heights, it got so bad that Natsu's flames engulfed his entire body turning white in the process leaving only red piercing eyes and a flickering silhouette visible to those there. The heat he was emitting caused whatever debris was around him to lift off the ground and caused the others to take a step back to avoid getting burned "This bastard thinks just because he's king that he can use our friends lives just so he can have some more magic!" Natsu growled in anger

" **Natsu"** Wendy and Happy thought in worry

"If this bastard thinks he can get away with messing with a dragon's child then he's in for a rude awakening!" Natsu seethed in anger as he started to suppress his magic "Jellal would I be right in saying we wouldn't be able to use our magic in Edolas?" Natsu asked in a calm tone but on the inside he was ready to tear who ever this king was apart. "Normally yes but with these you'll be able to use and regulate your magic in that world, these are something I invented should such a situation ever arise, they are called X-balls and will allow you to use Magic in Edolas so take one now and then use Happy and Carla to fly as fast as possible into the portal and you should be able to get to Edolas. The lacrima will most likely be in the centre of the Kingdom somewhere near the Palace" Jellal explained as he held out two small orange balls.

"While you go ahead I will stay here and close off any other portals that could potentially open while also searching for anyone who was left behind." Jellal said before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the dragonslayers and the cats to their own devices. "Natsu what are we gonna do?" Wendy asked with a slight tremble in her voice telling Natsu she was afraid for her friends and family's safety. "We go and Kick this King's ass to save our friends now let's go, Happy max speed" Natsu said in a slightly angry yet confident tone.

"AYE SIR!" the blue feline responded before picking the dragonslayer u and flying up towards the portal at tremendous speeds, "Carla you too!" Wendy shouted to her feline companion who followed Happy's lead. As they got half way Carla began to speak "Okay Happy we've got to give everything we got, child hold on…here we go!" she began softly before turning into a shout as the two felines hit speeds they never had before causing Natsu and Wendy to wince in slight pain a the force generated by them at such speeds.

Looking up to the skies they saw the white portal began to pulse in a multitude of colour, the pulsing only got faster the closer they got until eventual a strong white light engulfed them, all they could do was…

"AAAAAARRGGGGHHHHH!"

" **OKAY I think that is enough I originally planned to write this as two separate chapters but I got caught up in the whole recap thing for the time skip my bad. Well I hope you still managed to enjoy this chapter and that you'll keep reading the chapter and before I get any complaints like I told you I slightly changed how the canon occurs with them being able to use Magic in Edolas from the get go but that has a purpose which you will see in the next chapter so if your gonna review well you've been told so if you have any ideas for this story I'm willing to hear them**


	4. Chapter 4 Knightwalker

**Okay back to this story again, nothing much else to say other than I'm going to be focusing on two or three of my stories before updating the others some might will not follow canon like I planned so I can finish them up. My Natsu x Ur story should rap up in a couple of chapters and My Demons will not be as long as I expected it to be so more like a multi chapter one shot. I'm estimating it will be at least 5-7 chapters long due to a few time skips I have planned, at most I'd be expecting 7-10 chapters which would put the story at 30k in terms of length. Reason why I'm shortening these stories simple really I have too many ideas for stories and not enough time to right them up so by completing a few of my already existing stories it creates more time for me to write but don't worry I'll still keep up the quality of my stories anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

After a few moments the light died down revealing a world the group never even knew existed, all around was a world of different colours, floating islands, Skywards Rivers and giant colourful mushrooms that stuck out like sore thumbs protruding from the islands.

"Woah!" The group exclaimed simultaneously before signalling their flying cats to touch down on one of the floating islands. "This place is amazing I've never seen anything like" Wendy exclaimed in awe as she took in the colour sights around her, Natsu while initial impressed had a different opinion of the new world. In his own opinion it appeared as though a rainbow had puked over the place with all the different multiple coloured plants.

"Don't forget why we are here Wendy, we gotta take down this king down" Natsu said with determination that could be considered the edge of rage. Wendy nodded to show she understood the seriousness of the situation. "Okay let's go, maybe we'll be able to smell the others and that'll lead us to the lacrima." Natsu said with hope in his voice although he knew it was a long short he didn't have any better ideas at the moment.

The two began walking and searching around for about an hour when they finally came across some people who they called out to. "Hey, hey can you point us to the royal city?" Natsu half shouted half asked the pair in front of them who only looked at him with strange looks but before they could respond their eyes came across Happy and Charla which terrified them so much so that they fled from sight leaving our group behind them in their wake and with rather confused looks on their faces. "What do you suppose that is all about?" Wendy asked her feline companion, "I don't know child, it appeared as soon as they saw myself and Happy they grew frightened but its best to forget about it for now" Charla replied before the group continued their trek.

After another hour and several scared people later our group was no better off in their search for their guild mates… well that was until Natsu and Wendy caught a few slightly familiar yet different scents. "Hey you smell that?" Natsu asked excitedly while Wendy just nodded before the pair took off on their own leaving their retrospective partners behind them. "Wait up Natsu!" Happy shouted before himself and Carla used their magic to sprout wings and fly after them.

"The scent is getting stronger it just straight ahead Natsu" Wendy said with joy as the pair continued there sprint and it looked like they weren't going to stop. That is until the realised something, something very import, there was no longer any ground beneath their feet causing the pair to plummet towards the ground Luckily Carla caught Wendy although the same couldn't be said about Natsu who I guess you could say was lucky enough to crash through a straw roof….and then into a concrete floor.

"…Ow…"

"Natsu are you alright?" Wendy asked with worry as her idol and hero slightly twitched before his own feline partner flew down in front of him begging his forgiveness, "I'm sorry Natsu I wanted to catch you but then I saw a yummy fish" Happy replied causing the group to simultaneously **"Really"** the group thought before Natsu stood up and made his way over to a few crates full of clothe that he started rummaging through it before pulling something.

"Here Wendy this looks like it would suite you" Natsu said before tossing Wendy a red blazer, navy skirt, white shirt and black tights. "W-what are saying?" Wendy stuttered out obviously thinking Natsu was implying something when he said it. "Well I just thought it would look cute on you" Natsu responded plainly not able to understand why the sky dragonslayer was acting like she was, however Wendy was even further embarrassed after he said this and it was completely visible in her reddened cheeks to all except the fire breather in the group.

Quickly snatching the clothes from him she puffed out her cheeks before saying "Just don't look okay." Complying with her wish Natsu took some clothes for himself before walking over to the window of the room they were currently in while Wendy remained in the back. "What…?" Natsu said to no one in particular when he saw something impossible. "Natsu you can look now" Wendy said shyly as she stood out from where she was. "Natsu?" She asked seeing the dragonslayer remain unresponsive.

"…It's Fairytail" he replied simply before he began into a full sprint along with the bluenette after seeing the banner with their guild insignia, while the building may have changed the guild's emblem was exactly the same and always would be. The building looked like a large tree now but by no means did that deter them from charging towards it. Slowly they opened the door and entered, surprisingly nobody noticed them and it appeared that today was just like any other day in the guild. However a few of the things captured Natsu's attention, things that were very different. One was that apart from his group there was no magic power present in the guild but he shrugged that one off due to the fact that you couldn't use magic in Edolas unless you had eaten an X-ball. The second one was that some of the people looked different…scratch that a lot different, well that was Natsu's thought when he saw a bluenette who had a striking resemblance to Wendy except much more curvy and most likely in her late teens but he chose not to point that out to the young dragonslayer as he knew she was very insecure about her looks…I mean who wouldn't be with girls like Mirajane and Erza in the guild.

Anyway the last and most noticeable thing was that there were a lot of members he didn't recognise and there were others missing, where was Erza, Gramps, Gajeel and Gildarts but most importantly where was Mashiro. "I don't think this is our Fairytail Natsu spoke gaining a confused look from Wendy and Happy but an understanding one from Charla who was obviously thinking along the same lines as the pyro.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar feminine voice asked causing the group to turn their attention to very gothic and intimidating Lucy. **"What the absolute fuck"** the group simultaneously thought well except for innocent little Wendy who though more along the lines of **"what going on."** "Natsu? Is that you…?"

"Why didn't you say so you big dummy!" Lucy shouted out while giving the dragonslayer a bone crushing hug, "I was so worried about you" she added on as the hug turned into a gentler one. Natsu didn't know what to think, sure the Lucy he knew was very clingy and annoying at times she was never this clingy and didn't have that sort of intimidating air to her not that it bothered the dragonslayer after all he had to deal with people like Mirajane on nearly a daily basis. "EH…I'm sorry?" he replied in a confused matter that sound more like a question than a genuine response.

"Dame Right you're sorry, what if the fairy hunter got you!" She shouted at the dragonslayer before putting him into one of her submission holds. While she kept changing into different holds Natsu seemed unfazed by the bone breaking force she was applying and before she could switch to the next one for the guilds further amusement Natsu just grabbed her hand and flung her off him but not hard enough that he would actually injure her.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play around" Natsu said coldly which made most of the members flinch and shock them even further, they never would have thought that Natsu would grow a pair and actual talk back to Lucy nor could they even think that the resident pinkette could say something in such a cold tone. "Oh tough guy act we'll see how you are after…" "Stop this right now, Lucy are you bullying Natsu again?" A feminine voice asked.

Time seemed to slow down for the dragonslayer as he heard that voice, that voice which was so familiar but so impossible Locating the source of the voice Natsu's eyes widened as her saw her standing in front of him "…Lisanna…" he spoke in a barely audible voice that sounded like it was breaking at every syllable. Tears began to well up in not only his eyes but Happy's as well, after all Lisanna was basically his mother and he was affected by her death almost as bad as Natsu yet here she was standing before them in the picture of health.

All the memories he had with Lisanna good and bad flooded back into the dragonslayers mind as he just stared at Lisanna who reprimanding a few of the guild members. Every second he spent staring at here felt like hours and as the object of his thoughts felt someone's gaze on her she turned to see Natsu with tears flowing down his face which puzzled her because while would have expected this from her Natsu the Natsu she knew now wasn't even close to her, they may talked a few times but that was it as it was clear that the objects of Natsu's affection was Lucy.

"…I finally found you…" Natsu whispered to himself so low that no one would here it but Lisanna manged to hear it thanks to her heightened senses and instantly knew what those words meant but before she could process what was happening she was tackled to the ground by Natsu much to everyone's surprise and Lucy's horror as she was thinking along the lines of **"Aw hell no bitch."**

"I found you, I actually found you" Natsu said as tears of joy rolled down his face as he went to bring her into a tight embrace, but before he could a certain blonde decided to drop kick him in the face causing him to stumble back onto the floor clutching his face in mild discomfort. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lucy shouted at the dragonslayer while a crowd had gathered round Natsu separating him from Lisanna.

Too overwhelmed by what had happened she needed to get out of there Lisanna made a break for the back where she finally broke down, she knew that this was her Natsu but she had resigned herself to life here in Edolas with her Edolas family after the loss they experienced she couldn't let them feel that again. Even if this was her Natsu she couldn't just leave her family and as much as it pained her to do this to Natsu and her real family. However he leaving didn't go unnoticed by the azure dragonslayer and he had a guess as to why she ran off crying.

As the crowd was gathered around Natsu berating him for such intimated contact with 'someone he barely knew' they didn't notice the panicked form of Nab entering the room. "THE FAIRY HUNTER IS COMING!" he shouted out in fear causing the room to break out in panic leaving Natsu, Wendy, Charla and Happy very confused. "I don't get it what going on?" Wendy asked, "Jeez are you clueless, I don't know where you're from but we're Fairytail the most wanted dark guild in the kingdom" someone spoke causing Wendy's eyes to widen, "m…ME!" Wendy shouted out in disbelief upon seeing the source of the voice seeing that she looked like a more curvaceous and slightly older version of herself.

"Hurry up and get that teleporter up and running techno geek! Erza will be here any second now!" Lucy shouted towards a Levy who was tinkering away at some mechanical device, "It'd be able to if you'd shut up you fat cow!" Levy retorted while still messing away at the mechanics, "Erza is our enemy well why didn't you say so, how long do you need?" Natsu asked while everybody just gave him incredulous looks as if to say he was mad. Well almost everyone Lisanna, Wendy, Happy even Charla smiled because they all knew that in a fight between Natsu and Erza the dragonslayer would always come out on top.

"Are you insane you can't fight her?" Lucy shouted back at Natsu who just walked out of the building before she could stop him, "Dammit we have no choice I won't be able to fix the circuit in time so it's up to him to give enough time for me to fix them" Levy explained while Lucy just looked on in horror as her love interest went to embrace death itself. "Look I don't know who you think I am but I'm not him" Natsu explained not taking his eye off a quickly approaching blue blob in the sky that when he used his heightened vision was able to make out a shape similar to what he would say was a small dragon.

As the small dragon creature drew closer Natsu could actual see that it was about the same size as a wyvern and could see the unmistakable sight of scarlet hair flowing in the wind. "DRAGION!" was all Natsu heard as the beast came to a flying halt about 20 metres away from him and he could see that his opponent was clearly Erza the only difference was her attire. "When did you grow a pair Dragion?" Erza asked sarcastically as she readied her spear leaping at her target ready to effortlessly take his life and everyone watched as time yet again that day slowed down for them as they watched Natsu stand motionless waiting for Erza to inch closer and closer to him.

What happened next surprised and shocked everyone even the group who knew what Natsu was really capable of but none so were more shocked than Erza herself, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Natsu shouted out as he moved faster than the eye could follow grabbed Erza by the face and slammed her into the ground creating a small crater underneath her. "…." A long pause ensued after as the bystanders couldn't even form words until Lisanna spoke up rather fearfully not because she was scared of Natsu but he said my daughter and last she checked she didn't have a kid before being transported to Edolas which lead her to worry that Natsu may have hooked up with one of the other girls in Earthland and right away she suspected her sister as she was unaware of her attraction towards a certain lightning mage.

"W-what do you mean daughter?" Lisanna asked in a voice you could call a mix between fear, anger and jealousy. Hearing the mix of Emotions in her voice Natsu was now 100% sure this was his Lisanna "don't worry Liz it isn't what it sounds like" Natsu said in a rare cheery tone but using his momentary distraction Erza managed to loosen his grip on her before creating some distance between them revealing a look of pure unadulterated hatred on her face "WHO THE FUCK ARE?" she asked with a mixture of venom and anger to which Natsu just smirked.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a Fairytail wizard!" Natsu shouted in response as light and dark blue flames cloaked his entire form shocking the spectators (bar those who already knew of his magic) however Erza just smirked sadistically "I see, well I am Erza Knightwalker and you must be one of the dragonslayers left behind in Earthland" she replied causing Natsu to narrow his eyes at Knightwalker while the members of the Edolas Fairytail stared in confusion at the mention of wizards, dragonslayer and Earthland from within the safety of their guild hall.

"Get him!" Knightwalker ordered the dragon like creature which obediently did so and charged towards Natsu who just inhaled the flames surround him before unleashing them in a devastating attack **"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled out as the blue flames barrelled towards the creature exploding in its face resulting in the creature becoming knocked out and slightly charred.

"What he took out the legion in one attack" Knightwalker shouted out in disbelief before gritting her teeth in irritation **"So this is the power of a dragonslayer"** she thought to herself and as if reading her thoughts Natsu ground before saying "You ain't seen nothing yet" but before Natsu could get into a fighting stance he heard Levy shout out to him "Okay it's working, now get your ass in here before it's too late!"

"Tch, just when things were getting good" Natsu said before making a brake for the guild, "You're not getting away!" Knightwalker shouted in anger as she charged at the dragonslayer with insane speed but before she could strike him Natsu swiftly turned on his heel and arced his arm back calling out **"Azure Dragon's Devastating Fist!"** with his fist clad in a monstrous amount dark blue and icy blue flames Natsu slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave that knocks Knightwalker back a few metres while at the same time creates a cloud of smoke obscuring her vision allowing Natsu to get back to the guild before it teleports away.

After the smoke clears Knightwalker clenches her spear in anger after being humiliated like that but at the same time in anticipation that she finally found someone that was actually strong enough to injure her. "Those fairies sure are a resourceful bunch, to think they'd stoop to such cowardly to escape us" a not so masculine voice said from behind Knightwalker prompting her to turn around.

"Sugarboy it's only you" Knightwalker replied to the now known Sugarboy "Hmmm, so the dragonslayers from Earthland have finally arrived, I see now why you had such a tough time with him, he must be Dragion's counterpart in Earthland." Sugarboy said earning a growl from Knightwalker "Next time he won't be so lucky" she replied in anger while thinking **"Your mine Dragneel."**

 **Meanwhile in a desert region in Edolas**

"Ugh…bluh…man that sucked why didn't anyone tell me this thing was a vehicle?" Natsu complained as everyone was starting to come back around from the effects of the teleportation but before Natsu could fully recover he found himself thrown up against the wall by Jet, "Okay who the fuck are y…ugh!" Jet started before he dropped Natsu and grunted in pain clutching his face as a result of a well planted head-butt to the face from said dragonslayer.

"Okay one I don't like being manhandled, and two I already told you I wasn't who you thought I was. I'm a wizard from Earthland a different world from Edolas where there is an unlimited supply of magic, we came to Edolas in order to save the rest of our guild mates from Earthland's Fairytail that were absorbed into Edolas so the King could turn them into a Lacrima to refuel the magic resources for the Kingdom." Natsu said in a serious tone as he and his group began to walk away from the guild before Natsu stopped to turn around to look at Lisanna with a sad expression on his face who noticed the look and caused her to frown herself.

"Wait! Where do you think you going?" Lucy shouted out, "To the capital, if our friends are anywhere it's there…bye Lisanna" Natsu said sternly before walking away whispering the last part so that only dragonslayer hearing could have picked it up. "You can't be serious, you're strong but the two of you can't seriously think you can take the entire royal army by yourselves?!" The Edolas Wendy shouted at the group. "Maybe we can, maybe we can't but I sure as hell ain't gonna let them be sacrificed for some asshole king's selfish gain." Natsu said before he broke out into a sprint leaving the Edolas Fairytail members.

 **Several hours later**

After many hours of walking the group came across a village where by sheer chance they found their Lucy but she was having trouble with the royal guard but that was soon dealt with and the guards were dispatched by one azure dragon and one sky dragon. After which Lucy explained how she got here thanks to Mystogan before she started getting really clingy like usual rambling on about how Natsu was her hero but unlike previous times when she got like this he pushed her away and said "Look Lucy I don't know what you think is ever going to happen but it isn't." After that Lucy never said a word and rather unresponsive for the rest of their travels.

"Hey Natsu can you hear something?" Wendy asked as she came to a halt causing the others in the group to do the same. Concentrating on his hearing Natsu began listening and sure as hell he could hear what sounded like rumbling, looking in the direction of the sound widened his eyes as all he was able to see was a massive dust cloud heading towards them. "What the hell is that?" Natsu asked no one in particular as he pointed to the massive dust cloud causing Happy to panic, "Wah! I don't know but I don't wanna stick around to find out!" Happy cried out in a panicked voice as he tried to make a break for it but was caught by his tail by Natsu who just stood his ground narrowing his eyes at the dust cloud.

"Eh Natsu don't you think we should be running, I mean what if it's the enemy?" Charla asked slightly panicking now as well, "And what if it is Carla? Natsu s obviously stronger than anything here as long as he has his magic" Wendy said happily with admiration for her brother figure. As the cloud drew closer Natsu and Wendy could now see the cause of the dust cloud, it appeared to be some sort of vehicle with fire erupting out from behind it.

As the vehicle pulled to a stop right beside the group the window of the vehicle to reveal something shocked the group and the owner. Behind the wheel of a vehicle was…Natsu? "Who the hell are you?" both Natsu's shouted at each other, "Wait how the hell are you able to drive a vehicle?" Natsu then shouted to his other self just realising that he wasn't motion sick. (Lucky bastard) "Never mind get in, Lucy told me about your circumstances. I can take you guys most of the way to the capital but I won't take you all of the way. By the way name's Dragion, Natsu Dragion." Dragion said with a confident smirk before the got in with Natsu reluctantly complying.

 **Yet again several hours later**

After a few hours of travel and much insulting of how pathetic Natsu was from Dragion the group came to a stop overlooking a medium sized village not far from what they assumed was the kingdom capital. "I'd stick around but I don't want to get caught, see you losers later" Dragion said as he was about to take off but Natsu had other ideas "Out of the car, now!" Natsu growled as he dragged his fellow pinkette out of the vehicle and what happened next puzzled everyone "Please don't hurt me I'll do anything you want oh please just spare me." Dragion pleaded his confidence disappearing faster than Gray's clothes. (Such an overused joke)

"God I you thought I was pathetic, heh don't worry I ain't gonna hurt you I just wanted to say thanks for the help….and if you want Lucy to like you drop the cocky attitude" Natsu said placing an arm over his shoulder whispering the last part so only Dragion could hear causing said pinkette to turn a deep crimson colour. But before he could ask how he knew Natsu was already walking away with his group heading for the village down below.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy finally spoke up after remaining silent for hours, "Yeah" he replied in neutral tone. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, it's just I've always wanted to join Fairytail after a member saved me when I was younger so I made sure to always read articles about it in magazines and after reading so much about you I wanted to meet you more than anything. I had no idea who you were or how to talk to you and when you recued me from phantom I just kind of feel for you. After hearing about Lisanna and how it affected you I thought that I had to repay you and everything you'd done for me by helping you get over it" Lucy spoke in a sad tone which the dragonslayer understood.

"Thought that might have had something to do with it. I understand why you did what you did but to me it just sounds like you were trying to force yourself upon, just because I saved your life a couple of times doesn't mean you're in love with me. I don't know how but you definitely seem to have the idea that because a guy saves a girl that said girl needs to fall heads over heels for him. I saved you because you are my friend and a part of my family that why I saved you and anyone else would have done the same, if it were anyone else in the guild how do you think you would have acted?" Natsu asked curiously as they continued walking.

Lucy had to think for a minute before answering, to be honest she had no idea how she'd react and what he said was beginning to make sense. "I…I never thought about it like that, sorry" Lucy replied still in a sad tone. "You don't need to apologize Lucy, just remember there's someone out there for everyone. You're a very attractive person Lucy so you'll find someone who you can love you for who they are and likewise for them" Natsu replied finally turning to face her giving her a small grin causing the stellar spirit mage to blush.

"I don't know whether I should be bringing this up but I recently had what I suppose you would call a vision, I not quite exactly sure how it works but I saw all of us in a cave not far from here before we emerged in the capital centre" Charla spoke up after being deep in thought. "What do you mean by vision Charla" Wendy asked while looking at her partner with a confused look. "I don't quite understand yet child but almost everything that's happened to us so far was in my vision or whatever you want to call us. So if there is or isn't a cave there I suggest it's worth a look.

"As long as it help us find the others sooner. Alright let's go!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well this chapter definitely took a different turn than I expected. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. On another note I recently watch a few new anime that have a lot of promise in my opinion but if I were to recommend anime for you who love a bit of plot twist in it with good character and character development then I suggest Rokka no Yuusha it takes about an episode or two to get you hooked on it. It's only 12 episodes long but there should be a second season in a few months or so, also today I watched a brand new anime just released this morning called Lucifer Comet, it has promise but because it's an original anime there is now pressure for it to live up to a manga or light novel series it one of those original series like guilty crown and while I enjoyed guilty crown up to a point overall it was still good so I'm expecting Lucifer Comet in terms of how good it is to rate about 6/10 and lastly how awesome is the new Fairytail op 21 Believe in Myself by edge of life.**


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

**Damn this story was left for a long time but that was due to me losing the flow of the story and my whole way of writing changing but there have been stories that have taken longer to update on this sight. Just want to let some of you guys know there is someone on this website who has a couple of crossover challenges up on their profile if you're interested and want to try your hand at them take a look, the profile name is joe63129. Anyway without further ado let's restart this story**

Our group of wizards made their way to the cave Carla had described in her vision, along the way Natsu barely spoke as his thoughts continuously revolved around a certain white haired Strauss. His thoughts lingered on the girl so much that the Azure slayer hadn't noticed they had finally arrived at the cage.

"Um Natsu are you okay you've been quiet for quite some time now?" Wendy asked in a worried manner, "Don't worry Wendy I'm fine. So is this the place?" the older slayer reassured the younger mage who smiled and nodded in response. "This is the place alright, everything looks as it did in my vision" Carla confirmed taking a few steps forward stopping at the entrance of the mouth of the cave. Natsu then entered the cave but not before covering his hand in a light icy blue flame that illuminated the cave allowing them to see exactly what was in front of them.

As they followed the Natsu both him and Wendy noticed the current of air felt stale in the cave and that they could pick up one another's scents. "Careful guys something feels wrong, I can't smell any of your scents so that makes this the perfect place to ambush a dragonslayer" Natsu said in a serious tone setting the others on edge and as if on que **"Sylfereon!"** before he was able to react Natsu had a pair of magic restraining cuffs on him and he felt his magic drain away causing his leg to go shaky. Turning his head he saw that both Lucy and Wendy also had sealing cuffs on and Carla and Happy were being left alone.

"Well done both of you, mighty exceeds" Knightwalker said kneeling in front of the feline duo confusing them "What's going on this wasn't in my vision?" Carla asked frantically looking for answers seeing the look of horror on Wendy's face. **(A/N: I don't remember much about this episode and what happened here so I'm just going to wing it)** "Forgive us but your vision was tampered with, this was foreseen by the exceed queen who tampered with your ability to make you think this was a safe way to the capital. When in truth it was part of your true goal to hand over the dragonslayer's to the kingdom and eliminate their threat" Knightwalker explained as a look of horror and disbelief made its way onto the exceed's faces now.

"No that can't be true, I would never betray Natsu and Fairytail, they're my home and family" Happy tried to say in as determined a voice as he could but the shock of the situation was too much for the little guy. "You may not want to believe it but it is as I say, now as per the agreement with Extalia's queen you shall return to Extalia and the dragonslayer's will be disposed of by our own means Knightwalker said in a dismissive tone before the two feline's world went black and they fell to the ground unconscious while Natsu, Wendy and Lucy were dragged away but Knightwalker's faction of the Edolas royal army but not without protests from the two dragonslayers.

 **Hours later in the Royal hall of King Faust**

"Your majesty, King Faust I bring good news the dragonslayers from Earthland have been captured and preparations to extract their magic for the dragon chain canon have gone underway" Knightwalker said in a respectful voice as she knelt before an aged man with wild grey hair and a long just as grey beard that went past his waist. A cruel smirk made its way across his face as this man King Faust stood up from his throne. "The time shall soon be upon us my children, everlasting magic power is within our grasp and soon the exceeds shall fall and become nothing more than a source of power to further our Kingdoms strength!" he declared which was followed by a massive uproar of cheers and applause from all the soldiers.

"Byro, on an estimation how long before you are able to completely drain the dragonslayers magic?" Faust asked his chief scientific officer as well as one of his high ranking captains. "I'm afraid even an estimation is uncertain, these dragonslayers have shown they have incredible amounts of magic power and I haven't quite finished preparations for the draining process yet" Byro answered honestly causing Faust to nod in acceptance.

"Very well but we need to start draining the dragonslayers as soon as possible, Extalia will be close enough tomorrow to proceed with our plans an if we miss this opportunity we could be waiting an unknown amount of time, time that Edolas doesn't have" Faust reminded his scientific officer who bowed to the King "Of course your majesty I shall double my efforts, now please excuse me" Byro said before he hobbled away to his lab or dungeon whatever you wanted to call the latter seemed to suit better seeing as an unconscious Natsu and Wendy were hanging by chains against what looked to be stone tablets with hieroglyphs on them.

"Let's see join the doda to the thingamajig, put the magic converter in to override. Okay now let's see ah yes and finally join I don't even know what this is but let's see what happens" the old man said as he fiddled around with whatever he could find because truth be told he wasn't much of a techno kind of scientific officer more so the crazy made scientist kind that brewed up the most insane concoctions known to man.

"And begin" as soon as he flipped the switched Natsu and Wendy began roaring in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the roared in unison, the pain was unfathomable although if Natsu could compare it to anything it was like the time he got stuck in that stupid dragonoid thing that siphoned of his magic which hurt like a bitch. However, for Wendy this was far worse, she was young and hadn't much experience in battle so she hadn't strengthened her body much and her general resistant to damaging attacks was quite low. Seeing that the tears were brimming it in her eyes Natsu felt unimaginable rage well up inside him, he wanted to rip the guy's throat out for causing Wendy this pain.

"Hang tough Wendy" Natsu encouraged through Gritted teeth but apparently the pain was too much and Wendy had passed out prompting Byro to stop. "Dear oh dear this might prove problematic, I may as well continue the process while she's out although even if she survives there will be long lasting damage to her neural system" Byro said in a fed up tone causing Natsu to clench his fists.

"Let her go!" "Excuse me?" Byro asked with a raised eyebrow at the boy's threatening tone, "I said let her go you old shit bag, she doesn't have much magical power so take all of mine in her place, just don't hurt her anymore" Natsu replied although his tone was a mixture of sad and pain as he looked at Wendy's pained expression. "Take it all, please just let her go" Natsu was practically begging the crazed an in front of him, even if this was worse than the pain he felt with the dragonoid Natsu would still never ever want Wendy to have to feel that kind of pain so he definitely didn't want her experiencing this pain.

"Is this the will of a dragonslayer, what you're asking me is essentially the equivalent of taking your life?" Byro said as he stared emotionlessly at the pink haired dragonslayer, "I don't care, as long as Wendy is fine I don't care no get on with it!" Natsu shouted in anger with slitted eyes causing the old man to smirk, "very well let's begin" upon saying this Natsu was surrounded in a purple glow and he slowly as well as painfully felt his body being drained of magic power causing him to scream and yell in pain, however this was only the beginning as this torturous pain was going to continue for hours to come.

 **With Lucy and Knightwalker**

"Don't say something like that with Erza's face, Erza wold never talk about killing someone so casually!" a tied up Lucy shouted at Erza Knightwalker infuriating the fairy hunter. "Well in case you've forgotten I'm not your Erza and I've certainly more than a life or two of those stupid fairies!" Knightwalker growled out as she held Lucy out of the castle wall with her spear. "Please don't do this, I know you're a good person deep down" the celestial spirit mage begged further irking the scarlet haired knight "Wrong answer" was her simple reply before Knightwalker's spear cut through the ropes upon which the stellar spirit mage was being held.

Lucy closed her eyes and screamed as she waited for her body to meet concrete in horrible splatting end, thankfully that never happened as she was saved by Happy and Carla "Mighty exceeds what are you doing? Your queen ordered the dragonslayer's death and as an accomplice of the dragonslayers she is to suffer the same fa…" "Silence how dare you talk to the princess and future queen of Extalia in such a way!" Carla interrupted in a her usual high and mighty tone making Knightwalker fall to her knees with her head facing the floor "Please forgive my insolence your Highness" Knightwalker begged without looking Carla in the eye out of fear that either the exceed queen or the future queen would have her life taken.

"There been a change of plans, the dragonslayer's weren't the threat we identified them as so we will be leaving with them and this one and you will return the other Earthland mages back to their original forms" Carla said in a demanding tone shocking Knightwalker, "But your highness if we do that then everything we've done will have been for nothing" "Your point? Now tell me where are the dragonslayers?" was Carla sharp reply "Of course, there down three floors below us, down the hall to the right" Knightwalker said again without looking at the exceed before Carla, Happy and Lucy began following her directions.

As soon as they had rounded the corner Knightwalker heard something that made her blood boil "STOP THE FALLEN EXCEEDS!" **"They played me for fools"** anger coursed through her veins as she looked in the direction the trio fled in.

 **Back with Carla and the others**

"Hurry before she figures out it was a lie" Carla said in a panicked voice as the trio quickly made their way down a dimly lit brick corridor. "How did you come up with something like that so fast?" Happy asked curiously as he flew by his not so secret crushes' side, "It was just a bit of logic on my part, I look like the exceed queen is all" was her reply "Well at least it was enough to fool Erzahhhh!" Lucy started but then Carla, Happy and she were blown into a wall by an explosion caused by Knightwalker.

"I always was told that playing with my food was a bad habit, so this time you will die!" Knightwalker shouted in anger as she prepared to thrust her spear through the blonde, "MAX SPEED!" Happy however had different plans and rammed into the side of the scarlet haired knight toppling her over while angering her further. "You pathetic fallen!" Knightwalker shouted in rage having been denied her kill yet again as she swatted Happy away while more and more of the royal army filtered into the corridor "KILI THEM!" Knightwalker ordered causing the guards to lunge towards the group.

Just as the soldiers neared them the temperature in the room dropped and the clang of metal could be heard followed by the groaning of soldiers. The trio looked on in amazement and relief at who stood between them and Knightwalker, "Gray! Erza! How did you guys get here?" Lucy said in disbelief before Gray gave a short summary of how Gajeel helped free them from the Lacrima in the town centre and that they were the only ones in it. "HAPPY!" "AYE SIR!" the blue feline saluted the scarlet haired mage "Go find Gajeel, he'll fill you in on what needs to be done, now go!" Erza shouted scaring the poor exceed causing him to flee using his max speed.

"I don't think so" Knightwalker said as she attempted to stop Happy but ended up being stopped by her Earthland counterpart causing her to snarl. "Gray go find Natsu and Wendy, I'll handle things here" Erza said in a calm tone as she fended off Knightwalker. The maker wizard didn't seem to like the idea of leaving Erza by herself, "Erza I don't…" "JUST DO IT!" she barked causing the ice mage to shrink before he grabbed both Lucy and Carla and ran for it.

"I don't get how someone with my face could ever side with those despicable fairies" Knightwalker spat out as she jumped back and narrowing her eyes on her target while Erza crossed her sword diagonally over her chest in a protective guarded stance.

 **With Gray, Lucy and Carla**

The trio had gone as far as they could going deeper and deeper, with the castle getting more dungeon like as they went until finally they came to Byro's lab and what they saw shocked them. While Wendy was, like Natsu was hanging from a stone tablet she had significantly less injuries than Natsu who also appeared to be breathing very shallowly.

"NATSU!"  
"WENDY!"

The group ran over to the two unconscious dragonslayers in order to get them down and lay them on the ground to tend to their injuries, Wendy shortly came to after she was given an X-ball by Gray but the same couldn't be said about Natsu. His breathing became even shallower and his mind had drifted off to someplace else despite the others desperate attempts to bring him back even with Wendy's healing.

" **Hey if I disappeared would you come find me?"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay what did you think, yeah I know short chapter but I'm trying to get back into my rhythm for this story so hopefully for the next update whenever that'll be the chapter will be around 3k. I also want to finish up this arc in a few chapters and move onto the s-class trial and I have a good idea for that which I'm sure a lot of you have already figured as it pertains to Natsu's powers. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 A place i cannot follow

**Okay were back to this story guys been a while so I'm just gonna say how things are gonna go for this story whenever it gets updated, as soon as I finish this arc and the Tenrou arc I will not be doing the key to the starry sky arc cause its anime original, I hate it and it was so irrelevant to the main storyline. I'll be using more time skips or jumps in particular arcs to get to the major points in arc while still connecting them and of course I'll still elaborate on the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

Darkness that was all he could, there was no light at the end of this tunnel and that's all it was, a tunnel of never ending darkness. He could feel himself drifting through the black void unable to set himself free, he was alone here and it reminded him of a scarier time in his life, then he heard it, that of so familiar voice albeit it a bit more childish, asking him that same question from long ago.

 **Flashback 6 years ago**

" _ **Hey if I ever disappeared again would you come find me?" a young Lisanna Strauss asked an equally young Natsu Dragneel as the two walked through a foggy forest with their 'surrogate son' Happy flying next to them and a slightly younger Gildarts Clive walking behind them observing their interactions.**_

" _ **Well yeah of course I would, why would I?" Natsu answered but he was confused as to why she would ask such a pointless question, "No reason it's just in case" "Oi you ain't planning to disappear again are you?" Natsu asked in a slightly annoyed tone causing the youngest Strauss to giggle at his antics. "Of course not silly, I couldn't leave you and Happy to fend for yourselves who'd look after you?" she asked while still trying to contain her laughter.**_

" _ **I'll have you know that I can look after myself all the best and I'm sure Happy wouldn't be too much bother all he does is eat fish" Natsu replied while trying not to sound offended which he failed at and obviously did. Gildarts could only watch with an amused expression on his face, "those two really are something else" was all the crash mage could think to himself before he noticed they were nearing the edge of the forest.**_

" _ **Hey let's make a promise" Lisanna suddenly spoke up getting everyone's attention although they all knew what she said was directed at Natsu, "A promise to do what?" he asked in a clueless manner, "If either of us goes missing the other will do whatever they can to find them" Lisanna said with a warm smile making the pinkette turn away to hide the equally pink hue on his cheeks. "Yeah sure it's a promise" Natsu replied but had a confused look on his face when he saw Lisanna's hand with only her pinkie finger outstretched. "It's a pinkie promise the best kind of promise; it means that you'll do everything you can to keep your promise" the white haired girl spoke up pocking up on Natsu's confusion.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

At this Natsu found himself returned to the dark void he found himself in to begin with he could feel his body shaking from the memory he had just witnessed, that day was a mixture of emotion for him, happiness, sadness, anger and mostly fear at losing her but the dragonslayer had little time to reflect on this as he soon found himself inside another memory.

 _ **3 years later**_

 _ **The guild had never been so deadly silent whenever he walked into it, at 15 years old now never once had the guild been like this thick with such a depressing atmosphere. As he got closer the main group in the guild who seemed to be gathered around someone for some reason they parted way for Happy and the slayer and what he saw froze him to his very core, Elfman and Mirajane battered, bruised, bandaged and crying uncontrollably but there was no Lisanna.**_

 _ **When the two Strauss' looked up to see Natsu their already heartbroken faces only became more so, "Natsu I'm so sorry…Lisanna…didn't make it" Mira managed to weep out through her tears making the pinkette's blood run cold. He didn't just hear that right, there's no way Lisanna could be dead was all Natsu could say in his mind before making a break for it and running out of the guild so fast no-one could say anything to stop him.**_

 _ **The dragonslayer could only run and run cursing this world endlessly, he didn't stop running until he came to the hut he and Lisanna built all that time ago when they hatched Happy together. Crumbling to his knees the weight of things finally settled. "I'm sorry, I promised I'd find you if you ever went missing but I don't think I'll be able to find you this time, please why did you have to go somewhere where I can't follow" Natsu said in a trembling voice as he broke down releasing that this time he wouldn't be able to find her.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

That day was the most painful in Natsu's entire existence, even more so than the disappearance of his father Gandora. He could still feel that pain in his heart as he watched the memory replay over and over again in his head. However, now he had a chance to change all that, he had found her and he will bring her back and he will save everyone from the guild. Summoning any magic that he could the dragonslayer attempted to burn the darkness that surrounded him away in an effort to escape this void that he was trapped in.

Meanwhile in the real world everyone had grown extremely worried since Natsu wasn't waking up and even Wendy's healing magic was doing nothing, but their worry only increase when Natsu's entire body became engulfed in blue flames that had a white lining to them. "What the hell is going on with him?!" Gray shouted trying while shielding Wendy and Lucy.

Whatever was happening it looked like the dragonslayer was in pain, although he remained in a sort of unconscious state he began rolling over until his stomach was flat on the ground and then started clawing at the ground his fingers scorching and digging deeper into the rock. "We've got to stop him or he'll end up melting the whole room!" Lucy called out in panic taking a step back and it was at this moment Wendy thought she could make out the faint pattern of scales on Natsu's forearms and under his eyes but in just in the moment she thought she could see them in a moment they were gone. And the pink haired dragonslayer's eyes shot open, the flames dispersed and he was breathing heavily.

"Natsu are you okay?" said pinkette turned to the source of the voice of concern only to see Wendy bright as a fiddle apart from the look of worry on her face. It took him a second to register what was said and could only nod in response for now before pushing himself up. He was a bit confused and disorientated but after a few seconds he seemed to have regained his composure.

The dragonslayer then focused his attention on Gray, "Where the hell did you come from?" Natsu asked bluntly making the group sweat drop but also making them realise "Yep he's okay". Gray then explained everything he knew about the situation and how Gajeel had helped free him from the Lacrima crystal in the city square.

"Wait Gajeel is here?" Natsu asked in surprise but when he thought about it for it seemed like only the cats and dragonslayer and for some reason Lucy were unaffected by the anima, so it made sense that Gajeel wasn't affected either. Gray nodded at this and explained that they needed to hurry as Gajeel had gotten some information on the whereabouts of the lacrima crystal containing the other guild members was and what the Kingdom plan to do with it.

"Happy go find and help Gajeel" Natsu told his feline partner upon hearing what Gray had said, "Okay but what about you what are you gonna do?" the blue feline inquired only receiving a feral grin that promised pain, "I'm gonna do some hunting" was all Natsu said before he took off like a rocket in search of a specific target. **"Ready or not old man here I come"**

 **With Gajeel**

Out in the palace courtyard Gajeel was taking care of wave after wave of soldiers that seemed to have no end, "Gajeel!" said black haired man turned around to the source of the shout only to find himself being picked up and carried up into the air "Oi cat what do you think you're doing!" the iron dragonslayer growled out as Happy albeit with some struggle began rising higher and higher into the air.

"Gray said you know where the other Lacrima is so Natsu sent me take you there faster" Happy answered the spikey black haired slayer who gave a huff in response. "Well then we need to go up there" he then said as he pointed to a fairly large island up above them, "Woah that thing's a lacrima!?" Happy spat out in shock as he got closer and closer "How the hell are we gonna get everyone out of that thing?" the feline then asked as the duo landed on the floating island right in front of the enormous Lacrima crystal.

"Gihee…The same way I got Scarlet and the stripper out of the other crystal, I use my dragonslayer magic to smash it" Gajeel said with a smirk as he turned his right arm into a chain blade sword. However, before he could get near the Lacrima a large sword almost 20 feet in length cleaved the part of the floating island he was standing on clean off from the main part. Luckily Happy was there to catch him "Man your almost as heavy as Lucy, what the hell was that?" Happy said in a pained voice as he was struggling to deal with the iron dragonslayer's weight.

"I dare you to say that again you blue furball!" Gajeel growled before focusing his attention to the source of the slash. "In the name of his majesty king Faust I refuse to let you interfere with our plans" a giant black six-foot-tall cat-man-thing wearing armour growled out as he held a sword in his hands that was easily almost four times the height of himself. "Woah now that's a cat!" Gajeel grinned confusing the feline as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey cat what's your name?" Gajeel shouted while pointing towards the black cat, "Pantherlily, why do you care?" the now identified Pantherlily asked as he readied his blade, "I just want to know the name of 'my' cat…." " Huh?" was the response Pantherlily and Happy gave in unison. "When I beat you and set my guild mates free, I'm taking you back to Fairy Tail where you're gonna be my cat" Gajeel shouted out before he charged he stared jumping up the giant Lacrima and then off it to reach Pantherlily the two connecting swords with line another.

 **Back with Natsu**

"What the hell, Franks scared!?" A man with purple hair and a white highlight shouted out in shock, this was Hughes one of the royal armies leading division captains. However, his shock soon turned to fear once he saw what it was that Frank was scared of. "You people are despicable; how can you talk about the loss of life so casually!" the silhouette of a man within burning blue flames outlined in frosty white shouted in rage giving him the image of a monster which was only further emphasised by the two glowing red eyes that contrasted with the colour of the flames.

"M-monster" was all Hughes was capable of stuttering out while trying to inches away from the approaching flame coated monster, "Monster, oh I'll show you a monster!" Natsu shouted out before taking a deep breath **"Azure Dragon's RRROOOAAAARRR!"** a torrent of blue flames barrelled their way towards himself and his small army of animatronic monsters. Although the animatronic army took the brunt of the blow and absorbed most of the damage, the technology they were crafted from wasn't designed to take such brutal punishment and ultimately gave wave resulting in Hughes being blaster out of whatever building they were situated in along with the multiple flaming limbs of his puppets before it made contact with some weird giant octopus-creature-thing who was currently in fight with Virgo and Lucy.

" **What the hell was that!?"** the creature suddenly spoke now seeing the flames that were quickly burning down the building in the centre of the park, this was all before a deep angry voice resounded from within the building **"YOU!"** a silhouette slowly made its way through the blue flames surprising the creature who just so happened to be Byro, his transformation a result of some one of his crazy concoctions.

While Lucy was aware of who the silhouette belonged to it didn't stop her from feeling a sense of fear about the way he was currently acing, **"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Wendy!"** the voice roared out before a shockwave dispersed the flames surrounding the figure. What it revealed didn't alleviate any fear that either Byro or Lucy might have been feeling in fact the sight of Natsu pissed off no furious expression sent shivers up their spines which soon turned to sweating as the temperature began to increase.

Sensing the danger in not taking the pinkette out immediately Byro picked up the largest chunk of rubble he could see and with one of his newly grown tentacles threw it at the dragonslayer who simply watched as it got closer and closer before lighting his fist aflame and smashing it into the rubble causing it to shatter. Natsu then began stalking towards Byro each step causing the ground to sizzle beneath his feet.

In a desperate attempt to squash him Byro began flailing his tentacles about to try and finish this before it could start but he was unaware of just how fast the dragonslayer was and just went he thought he had succeeded he felt a heat behind him prompting him to turn around albeit slowly. "TOO SLOW!" the pinkette shouted as he had gathered a large amount of fire behind him before slamming his fist forward into Byro's face, the force of which sent him crashing into the ground beneath breaking it in the process as well as severely burning him.

Satisfied with what he had done to the unmoving Byro Natsu began walking away, he didn't say a word he just walked away, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to get to Faust. **"If I can take the King hostage then I can use him to convince someone to turn everyone back and send us home!"** with his plan clear in mind Natsu set out to put it into motion leaving a very confused Lucy behind who didn't know what to do.

On the one hand there was the option of following Natsu and most likely getting caught up in a destructive rampage seeing as he was clearly not in a good mood, and then on the other hand there was the option of trying going after Gray who was currently trying to steal back the key for the dragon chain canon that Cocoa stole which then got stolen back by Sugar boy one of the division captains.

"Miss Lucy" Lucy turned around to see Cocoa who she completely forgot was still there but she decided to act like she hadn't forgot. "What is it Cocoa?" Lucy asked with a smile as she helped the light brown teenager up onto her feet. "If you follow me I can take you to the island where your friends are" Cocoa said while hissing in pain before looking down at the balls of her feet which were covered in burn marks.

This information caused the celestial spirit mage's eyes to widen in shock, "Let's go I think Gajeel is there right now and if what that creepy old dude was saying was true then that Extalia place is getting nearer and nearer to the point where they'll be able to use the dragon chain canon" Lucy said before helping Cocoa along to the Legion training grounds.

 **Back with the Edolas Fairytail**

Currently all the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail guild were gathered around the bar and the main topic was whether or not they were gonna help their Earthland counterparts save their guilds mates, some of the members were in favour of leaving the affairs to the Earthland mages and that in the outcome they lost Edolas would start regaining magic and then there were the other half who were quite opposed to this notion of thinking seeing as how the Kingdom as it is now with minimal magic supplies is dangerous enough to fight against but if their magic stocks were to completely refill then it may as well be like signing a death warrant to face or even try and escape from them.

"Look I'm as scared as you guys but we can't leave the Earthlanders alone to fight our war, our counterparts, mine Natsu's and Wendy's counterparts are out there fighting for us and you guys are just gonna leave them to fend off the entire royal army, I don't know who you think you are but Fairy Tail no matter what time, world, place or dimension it's from is still Fairy Tail and that means they're family, now's who's with me" Lucy Ashley shouted out as she stood atop one of the guild tables expecting to get a roar of cheers of approval instead she got nothing.

However, one member was done contemplating what to do and she knew it wouldn't matter if she had to go alone she couldn't stop herself from doing what felt right and right now that helping Natsu, so without any more hesitation she took the orange ball in her hand and threw it in her mouth before swallowing it. There it was that foreign familiar sensation of the cold running through her veins, but not in the way that she felt dread it was a comforting cold that she could only ever associate with her magic.

Everyone in the guild looked at the short white haired teenager in shock as an aura of cold radiated off of her, "I know you all know that I'm not your Lisanna but I'll ask this of you once, as my family will you help me save those I care about!" Lisanna's voice was at a level of seriousness that none had heard within the guild before. Before anyone could answer Lisanna began walking out of the guild towards the door and as she did so she was cloaked in a golden light, **"Take-over; Animal Soul-Cheetah!"**

When the light dissipated everyone was further shocked when Lisanna was replaced by a cheetah that had a small tuft of white hair on its head like most of her other take-overs. "I don't blame you if you chose not to help" was all Lisanna said before she sprinted off at amazing speeds towards the kingdom capital leaving a rather speechless guild.

"So what do we do?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay there you go hope you enjoy this until the next chapter is updated cause man this took a while to put together, it's a short chapter I know but it was just having to piece everything together. Anyway until next time bye-bye!**


End file.
